Harry McDowell
by lord Martiya
Summary: Evangeline A.K. McDowell was freed. The price? Adopting and raising a 4-years old child named Harry Potter. Features Harry with a backbone and a lot of bashing at the Wizarding Society. Re-rated M for future language and suggestions.
1. Vampire Unleashed

The idea of this came to me while writing _Naruto McDowell_: if I had Evangeline rectify the third most screwed up infancy in the world of fiction, why don't do the same with the second most screwed up, Harry Potter's one? Or it was Harry's the third one and Naruto's the second? And no, I won't try with the two tied at the first place: I can't write Evangeline raising Gaara without having Sasori engaging a relationship with Chachazero (and having those two engaged give me nightmares), and having Evangeline learning of what Saotome Genma did to his son before Ranma can take care of himself equals in my mind to such destruction to scare Godzilla... So, let's doom Hogwarts and the Dursleys!

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: the _Harry Potter_ books and related characters, stories and places are registered properties of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury. The manga _Negima! Magister Negi Magi_ and related characters, stories and places are registered properties of Akamatsu Ken and Kodansha. The relationship between Wizards and Mages are a derivation of the idea of ZephyrFiction, who I thanks for granting permission to use, in his fanfiction _International Magic_ (I suggest you check that out to see Harry receive the cuddles he need). For all the rest in here and your incoming insanity from reading, the blame is mine.

**FIRST PERIOD: VAMPIRE UNLEASHED**

Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the Dark Evangeline, the Maga Nosferatu, the Queen of the Night, the Apostle of Destruction, the Tidings of Evil, and many other dreadful nicknames, in short the most feared person in the world (even Voldemort at his peak was just a distant second), was doing something most people couldn't imagine her doing: meditating. But, after all, if she hadn't started killing people at random it was just for that. And she had more reasons than ever: just two hours earlier, Negi Springfield, her only hope of boosting her sealed powers enough to free herself, had publicy naked her while she was toying with him before capture, and then the blackout that gave her powers back ended, forcing her in defeat. In those moments, Chachamaru just placed a biohazard sign and ran away with Chachazero, as it was too dangerous even for them until she had finished. That's why Evangeline couldn't believe that someone dared to knock at her door.

"How do you wanna die?" she said opening the door.

"Hearthstroke after a wonderful night of sex with all of my harem in my imperial palace after taking over the world, thanks." was the reply. From Qiao Ling Cheng, one of the few people who could dare that without being slayed. And the worst part was that Qiao was even sincere... "But I'm not here for that, I'm here for business."

"What kind of business?" Evangeline replied, resisting the temptation of slaying the mad scientist.

"I can free you."

Evangeline looked at Qiao speechless, then, with a hint of hope, spoke: "Are you sure? I'd need five days for the ritual..."

"And a little shimose(1) can destroy the barrier generators, but I had in mind the other method: the password."

The infamous Infernus Scholasticus that blocked her in place was a secured-type curse (a Goddess Curse, as they called it in Japan from a famous manga(2)), almost impossible to break without incredibly superior magical powers. That was one of the two reasons Evangeline was still blocked: she didn't knew the password Nagi used (and Evangeline tried anything she could imagine in the last twelve years, from 'password' to incredibly complex combinations of letters and numbers passing through thousands of words, the Tetragrammaton, all of the names that were used in place of the Tetragrammaton and various stupid jokes), and without that she needed a very long ritual, a boost from a large quantity of blood from one of Nagi's blood relatives or an even greater boost from other sources. But if she had, she would be able to break the curse in every moment, even when she was sick. For that password, Evangeline would do almost anything.

"And the price?" Evangeline asked.

"Your word of Lady of the Thirstle that you'll go in a certain non-restricted place in Surrey, take a look and act as you wish, ne." Qiao replied.

"I'll do it."

"The password is Lic Lac Lalac Lilac."

"My magic activation key?!"

"He found it funny."

Evangeline used the password for the spellbreaking, and was immediatly released from both her curse and the school barrier sealing her own powers. Then facepalmed.

"Tell me where I have to go, then run away before I start cursing at Nagi." Evangeline said.

"4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging." Qiao said, then ran away.

* * *

"Master, why there were all those dead birds?" Chachamaru asked.

"The something that freed her had simply warranted a lot of cursing." Chachazero replied. "It happens every time, she know such curses and swearing that once she killed the crew of a... What unit was?"

"It was the 502nd SS Heavy-Panzer Battalion(3)." Evangeline informed. "Now let's look in, it may be funny."

Evangeline and her two partners looked in.

"What the fucking hell are they doing?!" was the comment. From Chachamaru.

"Since when do you know curses?" Chachazero asked.

"From when I was first programmed, I just didn't found occasions to use them."

"Shut up." Evangeline ordered.

What they had seen and were continuing to see was simply disgusting, even for Evangeline. Yes, she was born in a time when parents openly used violence as part of the education of their children, and herself had received great spankings at her time, but even back in that time without concept of child abuse there were limits, limits the people of the house were openly breaching. The fat family head and his skinny wife were forcing a 4 years old child, their nephew according to some word she heard, to do chores a child wasn't build to do, beated him up for 'offences' the like of not arriving at their calls fast enough (two minutes with him being at the other side of the house and busy with chores) or interrupting his chores to answer their calls, encouraged their own spoiled and fattening son to beat him up, called him a freak, insulted his parents and even had him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs.

"Chachamaru, prepare to destroy the bodies." Evangeline ordered.

"Yes, mast-" Chachamaru said. Then stated: "Master, they just mentioned Dumbledore."

"What?"

"Apparently he gave them the child in care when he was 1 and his parents had just died."

Evangeline didn't liked that: as a mage, and probably the most powerful who had ever lived, she hadn't exactly a good opinion of most wizards, but she hadn't ever though that one of them, especially Dumbledore, would do something like that. Hell, she wouldn't believe Gellert Grindelwald being capable of such a thing, and Grindelwald was Hitler's partner in crime. Well, it wasn't a good comparison, after all Grindelwald was a pretty decent man if you didn't account his ideology and had actually saved a lot of Hebrews, Roma, Gay and other 'inferior people' from his own partner in crime (and that spared him from the Hanging, Drawing & Quartering requested by the prosecutor), but she had heard that even the vicious Voldemort strictly forbade his followers from child abuse. If the two single worst criminal of magical history loathed child abuse, why in the hell the man who arrested one and fought the other would have two people do that? While thinking about that, she realized to not have controlled well the area, and did so. And discovered that the house was site to a blood-activated love-powered ward. Whoever casted it was so good that had to be on Lily's(4) level, and in fact she found her 'design signature' in an angle meaning she was the one who designed it, and that and Dumbledore being the caster with his Elder Wand were the only thing that prevented it from falling to pieces: it was so rarely and so little powered enough that any other ward, even if casted with the Elder Wand, or if it wasn't casted by Dumbledore with his wand, Lily or Evangeline herself, it would have failed three years earlier. Also, she found that a non-magical member of a magical family (squint or something like that, she didn't remembered) was regularly there looking around. All the three facts alone warranted further investigation, and together...

"Chachamaru, order rescinded." Evangeline ordered.

Later that night Evangeline sneaked in, and found an old letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Petunia, I'm Albus Dumbledore. You sure remember me as the headmaster of Hogwarts from when I had to refuse your application. I'm still sorry about that, but my school is a magic school, and, quite frankly, you have no magic power._

_I'm sorry to inform you that your sister Lily and her husband, James Potter, were killed last night by a Dark Wizard calling himself Voldemort. He was disposed of, so he won't be a treath for the time being. However, he still has followers._

_And this is why I'm writing you. The child you found with this letter is your nephew, Harry James Potter. With help from his mother he managed to defeat Voldemort, and his scar is the sign of that. I need you take care of him for the time being, as you're his only relative. Obviously, all expenses for Harry's care will be taken care by me._

_Yours,_

_Sir Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwomp, Chief Warlock, Grand Sorcerer, Victoria Cross, Order of Merlin (First Class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_(5)

_P.S.: I'd be very disappointed by an eventual refuse, and even more disappointed if Harry came out spoiled, intolerant against magic or too indipendent._

For the second time that day, Evangeline facepalmed, this time for Dumbledore's epic failure: clearly he wanted to defend Harry, the famous Boy Who Lived, from the Death Eaters, and possibly Voldemort himself (after all, in the letter it was said he was disposed of, not that he was dead) by using a protection gave him by his mother (from the hint in the letter and having met Voldemort once, she deduced that Harry's mother willingly sacrificed herself to protect his son. She would bet that Voldemort was defeated because the idiot failed to account for that and was struck by his own curse when he tried to kill the child), and then ruined everything by sending him to a relative unable to maintain the wards and refill the protection. And while the post script insured that Harry would take care of, the Dursley had evidently interpreted the 'spoiled' and 'too indipendent' parts as an unspoken authorization to beat the crap out of him. And Dumbledore would probably ignore it, if he had a manipulable Harry (after all, why should he be worried about a 'too indipendent' Harry?).

"Not if I can help, Dumbly." Evangeline said. "Not if I can help. Chachamaru, give me Elizabeth's chief administrator's phone address. How is he called, anyway? Only the name, I remember the last name."  
"Antony Charles Lynton, better known as Tony B-."

"Fine, fine. The address."

* * *

Number 10, Downing Street.

In the 'master' room, a phone rang.

"What the hell..." the 'master' of the house said before pulling on the phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Right Honorable. I'm Lady Evangeline Athanasia Kathrine McDowell of Garthland, VC, GC, LT."_

"Do you really exist?!?!?!"

_"Yes, I do. Are you interested in having the Minister For Magic and his Chief Warlock humiliated?"_

"What I have to do?"

* * *

The following night, Vernon Dursley was thrown down from the bed by an insistent knocking at his door. At midnight.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!?!" he shout.

Two second later, the police peppered his eyes with the riot guns, and then KOed him with their batons, then they procedeed to do the same with his wife. Later, in presence of their lawyer, they were notified that were filled charges for child abuse against them.

"But he's a freak! We were just trying to beat the magic out of him!" Vernon replied.

The officers exchanged a look, and the lawyer facepalmed.

"Riight... Now, why do you had that 'freak' in your home?"

Later, the lawyer asked mental infirmity for Vernon, while Petunia tried to save her neck by appearing dominated by her husband.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore wasn't having a good day. First, his control instruments lost track of Harry Potter and exploded, and then he found out that the Muggle police had arrested the Dursleys for child abuse on Harry, apparently acting on charges from the Prime Minister himself. Now, after placing Aurors to watch Harry, he was trying to rally the Wizengamot on his support to have the Dursleys freed and raising Harry Potter again, for he couldn't risk having an indipendent Harry, but the Scottish members, led by the MacDowall(6) representative, were opposing, and even questioning the Minister and his own ability to make good decisions on the matter and the Dursleys' right to be considered Humans.

"Why, exactly, are you questioning their right to be considered Humans?" Dumbledore asked.

"Humans are Beings. Now, the definition of Being is 'Any Creature that has sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the Magical Community and to bear part of the responsability in shaping those laws', and as Vernon Dursley has not similar intelligence, he can't be a Being." was the reply from the MacDowall representative, a Rachel MacDouall.

"And what make you believe him not intelligent enough?"

"That's what he said in front of the Muggle police, and in presence of his barrister."

Rachel played a record from the Muggle police in Little Whinging.

_"But he's a freak! We were just trying to beat the magic out of him!"_

Dumbledore and the Wizengamot were horrified from Vernon's declaration.

"While I find this declaration horrible, I'd like you focus on the fact he made that to people who didn't knew about Magic." Rachel pointed. "And there's more."

_"Riight... Now, why do you had that 'freak' in your home?"_

_"Hu? Well... It's all his fault!"_

_"Whose fault?"_

_"That Dumbledore! He's another magician! He forced me to abuse Harry with his magic!"_

_"Jim, add Insults to the Police at his charges."_

"Mr. Dursley's declaration to be forced by a spell was proven false by the Aurors and indipendent experts." Rachel said, stopping a general outrage at Dumbledore. "Still, he was so stupid to try and frame you, a person he knew very important in the Magical Community, without having implanted fake evidences, and framing you in a Muggle process. Now, fellow WM, can such a person be considered intelligent enough to understand the laws? Can he be a Being?"

"Well, those declarations may create some doubt..." Dumbledore admitted. "In front of these evidences, I have to retire my petition to help the Dursleys. Now, we h-"

Dumbledore was about prompting a decision about Harry Potter's guardianship when an Auror stormed in.

"HARRY POTTER WAS KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

Mahora, Japan.

"Are you my mother?" the young Harry asked.

"Sadly, no. But I'll be." Evangeline, in adult form, replied, trying to not laugh at her little exercise in the abilities that REALLY gave her the Puppet Mistress title.

footnotes

(1)A powerful explosive based on the picric acid. It was invented by Shimose Masachika, and widely (and deadly) used in Japanese artillery shells, bombs and torpedoes from 1893. In the naval battles of the 1905 Russo-Japanese War, Russian warships were literally burned by a variant of this explosive.

(2)The manga is _Ah! My Goddess!_, where the effect of a spell are secured in place by a password decided by the caster, and attempts to break the spell without the password may do (and normally do) more harm than good, for the fan of us readers.

(3)An SS heavy tank formation consisting of 45 Tiger tanks. As part of the 9. Armee, it was destroyed in the Battle of Halbe on april 28 1945 against forces of the 1st Ukranian Front of the Red Army.

(4)She's not Lily Evans, she's an OC of mine for my _Negima!_ stories. And, thanks to natural talents and a long experience, she's the best in the world at wards and curses (incidentally, Evangeline's the best at breaking them).

(5)As it's a formal letter, I had Dumbledore sign with all of his titles in the most probable order (the Victoria Cross in UK goes before anything else. There're no post-nominal letter as Dumbledore anticipated that Petunia wouldn't understand their meanings, so preferred to use his full titles.

(6)Historical and still existing Scottish Clan, it's actually Evangeline's family (McDowell is an alternative spelling to the most used MacDowall). They were one of the most powerful clans in the Lowlands, being even capable of kidnapping king James VI of Scotland and keeping him imprisoned in his own castle (specifically, Edinburgh Castle) with no repercussions (the other clans involved in the fact, the infamous Ruthven Raid, had their heads executed by beheading).


	2. He's the Son of WHO?

Last time we saw a finally free Evangeline and taking Harry with her. Now, we'll discover what exactly happened. And remember, Evangeline has still other things ready for all of them.

by lord Martiya

**SECOND PERIOD: HE'S THE SON OF **_**WHO**_**?!?!?!**

_**"ENERVATE!"**_

"Uuuh... Where I am?" Amycus Carrow asked.

"Amycus and Alecto Carrow, you are charged for having partecipated in the kidnapping of Harry James Potter."

Amycus looked around, and found that he and his sister Alecto were sitting in chaining chairs before the full Wizengamot. And for having kidnapped Harry Potter, nonetheless! With all the murders he did, they were accusing him of something he actually didn't!

"You're also charged for being a member of the criminal society called Death Eaters."  
Well, he actually did that, but he was able to escape the charges. Why they were charging him again for that?

"The clothes." Alecto whispered.

Amycus looked, and found out he was in full Death Eater uniform, missing only his mask that was before him.

"How do you plea?"

The siblings looked at each other, then said in one voice: "Innocent of the kidnapping, guilty of being a Death Eater."

"How do you explain you attacked four Aurors, wounding two of them, in front of several witnesses?"

"I-I was under the Imperius Curse!" Alecto screamed. "We were both under the Curse!"

"We examinated you, and found no trace of recent Imperius."

"We are fucked, aren't we?" Amycus asked.

"Where are your party and Harry Potter?"

"Party?"

"The staff-armed Witch who cast the Dark Mark."

If the Dark Evangel was alive, both Amycus and Alecto would have swore that she had adopted Harry Potter by Muggle means and used the two of them to prevent the Ministry from learning. After all, she was known for using criminals as escape goats and diversions for actions she wanted secret... But she was known dead, and they were sentenced for Dementor's Kiss.

* * *

"You really didn't went easy on them, ne?" Qiao asked Evangeline at the Qiao Bao Zi.

"Why should I?" Evangeline replied. "The Carrows were filthy racists with no connection, and I needed a cover."

"I was talking about Dumbledore and Fudge."

"Actually, on them I went easy. Dumbledore's probably mostly well meaning, while Fudge is still too politically protected. Still, this will be a blow. Now, I'll have to ask: how did you knew about the Dursleys and the password?"

"Well, I'm not only an alien from Mars, I'm from the future as well, ne. Where's Harry?"

"He's playing with Chachazero. But now, we'll go shopping in Diagon Alley, and then I'll have him visited by a healer. After all, what mother I would be if I didn't train him into magic or care for his well-being?"

"Good point. And Harry's cousin?"

"Somewhere else to return slim, I suppose. I don't care."

* * *

Later that day Evangeline, again in adult form but dressed with a green Inverness Cape with cloak to hide her face and a robe in the MacDowall tartan instead of her usual clothes. It was all part of her camuflage: as her morphing abilities were well known (while her true appearance was known by very few, and most of who knew believed it a disguise), nobody would have believed she would camuflage by merely trading her classical Gothic Lolita style for classical Scottish robes on her official appearance. Dressed like that, she would be merely believed a lookalike of the Dark Evangel. Oviously there was also smarter people, but they knew her as dead or stuck in Mahora. Only seven intelligent people in both worlds (eight if Nagi was still alive(1)) would be able to recognize her. Of them, Lily was hiding at her grandson wedding, ready to record when he would somehow undress her in public, Elizabeth was at her home, Fergus was at Barr Castle doing his job of Chief of the Name and Arms, Lucius Malfoy was using the chaos she created to continue The Project, and Dumbledore and Augusta Longbottom were in the Wizengamot. The last one was Mr. Ollivander CCCIII (only his relatives and the priest who celebrated his wedding knew his first name. A family tradition), the one who did her present staff (not that she needed it, but it would help in certain occasions, a wand or magical staff was required for certain formal events, like the Annual Service of the Order or duels) twenty years earlier, and he had a sight magically augmented enough to see the tall tales of a lookalike (or their absence) and a photographic memory. And they were heading at his shop.

As they entered, Mr. Ollivander looked at Evangeline, then at Harry, and in the end said: "I suppose it wouldn't be healthy saying around anything about you and your..."

"Adopted son." Evangeline completed for him.

"Thanks for the puntualization. I also suppose you'll explain him later all the thing."

Evangeline nodded.

"Good to know. Damn, I was preparing a show for that... Here, try this one, holly, 11'', core made from a phoenix's tail feather."

Harry, dumbfounded, took the wand, who lit itself signaling its liking of the kid. Evangeline narrowed her eyebrow.

"The phoenix that gave the feather used in this wand gave one other feather, only one." Ollivander asked. "I remember every single wand I made and sold, and the twin of that wand was sold to Tom Marvolo 'I am lord Voldemort' Riddle. I had such a dramatic and creepy show ready for this moment... Oh, well, in eight years I'll have Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter, and if she's anything like his father that will be fun."

Evangeline preferred run away from Ollivander, who had the same humor of the blasted Albireo Imma (for her sanity's sake, the wandmaker was way less perverted than the blasted bookworm. A smarter and wandmaking Albireo Imma was something much worse than the Mage of Beginning, herself, her sister, Nagi and Voldemort rampaging across the land using Hellfire spells), and returning in Japan after buying some clothes for Harry at a market she knew (after all, there were many places selling clothes of similar quality to Madam Malkin's at just a fraction of her tailored robes) and a great supply of meat to raise Harry with her methods without bankrupting with Japanese prices(2), then returned at home, just in time to find Negi, Chamo and Asuna visiting her.

"What do you want?" Evangeline asked. In Japanese, attempting to not have Harry emotionally scarred.

"Who are you?!" Negi asked, making Evangeline facefault.

"Is it intentional or what(3), boya?! I'M EVANGELINE!!!" she shout back with an Ensis Exequens(4) ready.

"Sorry..."

"Er-hu... Wow..." Asuna said, completely shocked by both Evangeline's beauty and her unusual choice of clothes (it was the first time ANYONE saw Evangeline wearing something different from the school uniform, her gothic lolita clothes or the elaborate costume she wore in adult form once a year).

"Now, what do you want?" Evangeline asked.

"Why did you skipped classes?" Negi replied.

"I had to go shopping for my son."

Finally the visiting threesome managed to look away the marysuesque beauty of Evangeline and noted Harry.

"SON?!?!?!" Negi and Chamo shout.

Asuna was instead looking Harry. Then Negi. Then Harry. Then Negi. Then Evangeline's eyes. Then she talked.

"Is-is-is him Negi's half brother?"

Hearing this, Evangeline snapped and tried to strangle Asuna until Chamo stopped her with some garlic. No, Chamo, Chachazero and Chachamaru: the two partners of the morphing vampire were expecting that one of the visitors would do or say something silly, and didn't wanted their Master kill them (Chachamaru for Negi's sake, Chachazero because she found them funny). After recovering her cool, Evangeline explained that she just adopted Harry after finding out that his uncles were abusing him.

"Harry? As in Harry James Potter?!" Negi asked.

"Yes. The Queen knows, and the Prime Minister too. But Fudge and Dumbledore don't need to know." Evangeline immediatly said to prevent Negi and Chamo from go and denounce her. And produced an order, signed by both the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland as head of state, head of the Parliament and head of the Privy Council, and the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland(5), to not tell anyone about that, and then showed them the signature of the First Minister for Wales(6). Given that the fact happened in England and Negi and Chamo were Welsh, that was the biggest Shut-Up Order they could get (technically, given the relatively low powers of the Welsh administration, the first two signatures should have been more than enough, but Evangeline didn't wanted to take chances, specially after the humiliant loss against Nagi for not controlling the field and the loss against Negi for not having used Chachazero (she wanted to limit casualties, and with Chachazero it would be very difficult) and then having toyed with him(7)).

"Now, tell me immediatly why did you believed Harry my and Nagi's son." Evangeline ordered to Asuna.

"Well, weren't you in love with Negi's dad?" Asuna replied.

For a second, Evangeline considered killing Negi for having looked in her dream and Asuna and Chamo because they knew.

"You owe a life debt to Harry: if he wasn't here, I would kill you right now." she sentenced. "And anyway, he's dead since 10 years... And without curing me from his blasted curse..."

"But... Evangeline, I too have met with my father! I too have met with the Thousand Master!" Negi declared.

"Don't you know that digging out corpses from their tombs is a crime?"

"It's not like that! Everyone says that my father died before I was born, but 6 years ago, on that snowy night, I met him! I'm sure of it. And..."

While Negi talked about that, Evangeline though at everything happened six years earlier in Wales. She remembered of a demon attack that left Hogsmead as the only fully magical village in the United Kingdom for a certain period, a demon attack in a snowy night of wich Negi and his cousin-surrogate sister Nekane were the only survivors. Around the same time, the Death Eaters had great losses from Lightning-based spells, and four tribes of Giants allied with Voldemort were found wiped out by electrical storms, giving Dumbledore and the Ministry the possibility of a counter-offensive. She had though at Albireo Imma impersonating him, but if Negi had still the staff...

"It... It can't be... Are you telling me the Thousand Master is still alive?" she asked with hope. She was about doing a scene, but she preferred to remain calm, to give Harry the good example. "Well, if he's STILL alive, you should find some clues in his house in Kyoto. By the way... Asuna, I should thank you, because you gave me a good idea. From now on, if asked by mages or wizards, the three of you will tell that Harry is my and Nagi's son. After all, he's almost a mini-Nagi with black hair and my eyes... AM-I-CLEAR?"

While they believed her still cursed, they understood that Evangeline would have did them horrible things if they didn't complied. Now Evangeline could prepare for the most difficult parts: facing the faculty... And her own classmates.

footnotes

(1)Evangeline still believe that Nagi was killed around the time Negi was born.

(2)In Japan, meat's price is outrageously higher than in Western countries.

(3)Just something I'm wondering about. When Negi first saw Evangeline in her adult form looking in her dream he immediatly recognized her, but the other two times (just before their showdown at the end of the Partner Saga/Evangeline Arc and during the School Festival Arc) he miserably failed, prompting Evangeline to return in her child form and cry "IT'S ME!!!". Is this intentional, is Negi really unable to recognize Adult Evangeline outside dreamworld or it's a prank from Nagi and/or Albireo Imma?

(4)One of the nastier spell in Evangeline's arsenal. It generates an energy sword. If you're hit, you absorb energy from the surrounding area until you vaporize, and if you dodge you find yourself in a very cold place and forced to evade the ultra-hot steam produced from the vaporization of whatever was hit in your place.

(5)As we are in 2002, these are the heads of the three powers for most of the United Kingdom: the Prime Minister is the head of the executive, while the sovereign, as head of the Parliament and of the Privy Council, is the head of both legislature and the judicial power (until October 1st 2009 and the activation of the Supreme Court the supreme judicial powers for England, Wales and Northern Ireland will remain in the hands of the Judicial Committee of the House of Lords and of the Judicial Committee of the Privy Council, this last one being the de-facto supreme court as 'advisor' to the Queen, the supreme judge).

(6)Yes, Wales has its own governement. The United Kingdom's political system is a bit complicated, for my tastes...

(7)Confront the results of the fight against Negi and the one against Fate: against Negi Evangeline used more than two hours to catch Negi, against Fate, a much stronger foe than Negi was at the time, she won with an embarassing easyness and then disintegrated a demon that Negi had failed to even harm, and did this while laughing like Rita Repulsa in a victorious moment all the time. Franky, I'm scared like hell at the though of what would happen if Evangeline will ever go really serious with her full power available...


	3. Plotting

In the last chapter Asuna helped me to set the premises of the Kyoto Arc of the manga and gave Evangeline a good justification for her raising a son and his look (after all, Negi and Harry Potter look INTENTIONALLY alike: Akamatsu draw his look from Daniel Radcliffe's portrait of Harry), and in the first chapter Qiao gave Evangeline her liberty and powers back. But what about the rest of the class?

by lord Martiya

P.S.: on the forum of my reviewer EDelta88 there's a challenge very similar to this story. Take a look, here's the link: .net/topic/51526/17203767/1/

**THIRD PERIOD: PLOTTING**

Evangeline was receiving visits. Again. And, obviously, they weren't friendly.

"Spill out, Gandolfini, and tell me why I shouldn't raise a child." Evangeline asked in a not-so-friendly tone.

"We-well, the faculty and some people in the Ministry are worried that you may, er, vent on him..." the poor mage answered.

"So gave me my long overdue graduation. I should have graduated 12 years ago, but for some reasons my final exams keep to disappear, and so I always failed the exams in spite of having scored even better then our genius Qiao Ling-Cheng in all the other exams, and my curse didn't disappeared(1). That's the source of my perpetual stress."

Gandolfini shivered. While he wasn't among the culprits of that, his worst fear was that the little vampire somehow managed to free herself from the curse and believed him one of them. Also, he happened to be a witness when, fifteen years earlier, over fifty mages from the Japanese Ministry for Magic tried to kill the supposedly powerless Evangeline and were slaughtered. It was fun seeing them being hit by their own spell and curses that Evangeline deflected back at them with her bare hands (she actually used magical rings as foci, as wizards do with their wands(2), but nobody ever realized that. Maybe Takamichi and the headmaster) and then being phisically mauled by a ten year girl, but seeing them eaten alive...

"Now, you'll go to the faculty and tell them that if they have no legal reason for separate my son and me they will leave us alone or else I'll have to show them some trick. Am I clear?"

Gandolfini nodded and ran away, and Evangeline sighed. While Lily and she had managed to get their six-million bounties written off by repriming the last Goblin Rebellion (and the best part was that the Goblins had actually won. After all, the 'repression', as most British and some other schools called it, was just ordering her army, comprising Goblins, Vampires and many other creatures, to spare the International Federation from destruction in exchange of various rights to her and her supporters. And so the Wizarding Banks were given to Goblins and Gnomes, anti-Vampire and anti-Werewolf laws were repelled, etc. Of course, the Humans won't ever admit that), her relations with the magical authorities were often shaky, and the Ministry for Magic of the United Kingdom hadn't actually tried once to free her. A very stupid move, considering that Voldemort had dared to attack only after her alleged death and had actually stopped for two whole months after she sent him a killing doll, resuming his rebellion only when he found out that she was struck in Mahora, and that gave a good idea of her relations with them. And without an hellhound like Margareth(3) or a bulldog like Winston(4) as Prime Minister, the possibility the Minister for Magic could be bullied into helping here were quite slim.

"Harry!" she called out.

"Yes, mom?" he replied, coming out. And showing a bit of envy at her child form. When she showed that to him the day before he found it cool, and Evangeline had some problem at explaining him that she couldn't teach him to transform at will.

"Now, Harry, we'll go and meet my classmates. Be prepared for anything."

"Yes, mom."

The two were about exit, and Evangeline was wondering if it was a good thing she had used magic to teach him Japanese and give him a better English (Gaelic, Scot and Scottish English could wait) when Harry asked: "Is it true that two of your classmates are aliens?"

"At least two, yes." Evangeline replied. "I'm not sure about some of the others. That Kagurazaka, and Rainyday(5)..."

"Cool! I wanna see their flying saucer!"

At least Evangeline knew that Harry wouldn't have relationship issues with them. Especially with the Scar hidden: that one was a sure giveaway that needed to be eliminated.

* * *

In London, things were looking grim: while the punishment for the Dursley was going for the best (and Dumbledore was now sure that somehow Evangeline had to be involved. After all, why the Queen would actually make use of her powers as supreme judge(6) for a child abuse case and send the Dursley to Azkaban if not for a personal request from a Lady of the Thistle(7) who was also the queen of manipulation and her own godmother?), Harry Potter was still missing, and Fudge's ideas about dealing with the crisis were seriously making Dumbledore regretting to not having candidate himself, that Crouch lost (for all his problems, he was after all a smart and relatively well-meaning man) and having blocked Lucius Malfoy's candidature (again, even he was relatively well-meaning if compared to Fudge, and his intelligence was unquestionable).

"How, how can we suppress this news?!?!?!" Fudge asked, making Dumbledore wondering if Voldemort and Grindenwald were right on the 'killing useless humans' part of their ideology.

"SUPPRESS THIS?!?!?!" Crouch shout. In spite of his 'family issues' (namely his son being a convicted Death Eater), he was still the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and while taking steps to have a competent successor (while Fudge was an idiot, he was not so idiot to leave a such dangerous political foe in the most prominent position of the Ministry, and Crouch was especting to end at the Goblin's Liason office) he was also searching for Harry Potter. To no avail. "CORNELIUS OSWALD FUDGE, ARE YOU SUGGESTING WE SHOULD STOP SEARCHING FOR THE BOY-WHO-LIVED-AND-SAVED-MOST-OF-OUR-ASSES?!?!?!"

"N-no, but how..."

"Asking for help Lady Evangeline McDowell." Dumbledore kindly suggested. "She has still influence and contact in the underground..."

"Who's this Lady Ev-" Fudge started.

"The Dark Evangel, Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Crouch said.

"ACK! L-lady Thingy? But Necromancy is forbidden!"

"For Slytherin's beard, LOOK AT THE CLASSIFIED DOSSIERS IN YOUR OFFICE! SPRINGFIELD JUST CURSED HER WITH THE INFERNUS SCHOLASTICUS AFTER THE MOST ANTICLIMATHIC FIGHT OF THE LAST MILLENNIA, AND THE JAPANESE MINISTRY IS KEEPING HER BLOCKED BY SABOTAGING HER FINAL EXAMS!!! IT'S SINCE SPRINGFIELD DISAPPEARED THAT I TRY TO HAVE HER FREE TO KICK VOLDEMORT-"

"ACK! THAT NAME!"

"-SNAKY ASS!!!"

"Bartemius, please, be quiet." Dumbledore said.

"OK, fine... But how do we convince her? And, more important, who we send? We'll have had her free twelve years ago, she'll be madder than Bellatrix Lestrange catching Voldemort-"

"ACK! DON'T NAME HIM!"

"-having sex with a Muggle and then being compared to her unfavorably."

Crouch was searching some mean to send Fudge, but Dumbledore suggested a name that may return alive and convince her and that wouldn't be a great loss for the world in case she decided to feed him to a kappa. In moments like that, Crouch wondered why the Sorting Hat had put Dumbledore in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Obviously, he always stopped wondering in the moment he remembered that Dumbledore could have been Minister and repair the wrongs in their society at least since he somehow beated Grindenwald yet he refused and left the Purebloods make a SNAFU of the British society in the very moment the Two Sisters got tired of scaring them into place.

* * *

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

**BUDDABUDDABUDDABUDDABUDDABUDDABUDDABUDDABUDDABUDDA!!!**

"The best expended money in my life." Evangeline commented after seeing Tatsumiya Mana stopping the too affectionate classmates from overhugging Harry shooting her FN P90(8) in air before Kaede, Setsuna and Ku Fei could intervene. She had to pay fifty Galleons each, for a total of over sixteen hundred GBP in Muggle money(9), and let them hug Harry first (once at time, obviously), it was worth for have the four fighters to stop the mass hugging, force the classmates to hug Harry in registry order, discover that Ku Fei knew about magic, see the faces of the classmates when she gave their resident ghost the first hug (while Sayo was still a long way to materialize her legs, let alone being fully visible to anyone, she was still a classmate and the first on the registry) and see Chisame LAUGHING. It was at their classmates for how she prevented the mass hug, but she was still laughing.

"Why don't stop it outright?" Asuna asked.

"I don't know how without killing them all, and in spite of my reputation I don't love pointless killing." Evangeline replied.

"Really?" was the question from the P.E. teacher, Kawagami Hiruta. One of the mages.

"Well, you're still alive in spite of being on my list and having tried to bully me during the lessons. Seriously, trying to bully ME in an Aikido sparring(10)... By the way, what do you want?"

"Who's that child?"

"As I said to my classmates, he's my son. But I suppose you want to know more... Very well. As you know, I'm an high daylight walker vampire older than six centuries. Now, five years ago, Negi's dad was here, and... Well, you know we knew each other and that I'm STILL in love with him, right? Good. Five years ago, Nagi Springfield passed to visit me. He was a bit in hurry, so he remained just a night. The very best night of my life. Nine months later, Harry was born, and knowing certain people of the faculty I had him with relatives. But I couldn't resist more and I had him come. See? He looks almost like his father, with his grandfather's hair and my eyes!"

There was utter silence, with Negi violently blushing embarassed and trembling.

"SHE ADOPTED HIM!!! WHY THE HELL I HAVE SUCH MORONS AS CLASSMATES?!?!?!" Chisame cried, while Qiao broke down laughing as the madwoman she was.

"Most of them believed Qiao when she claimed to be a Martian." Yue stated while drinking Butterbeer (the mages at school were going mad while trying to find how she was able to buy their drinks, especially after she helped Konoka to find a bottle of five hundred years old MacDowall Firewhiskey).

Kawagami was still shivering in horror at the though of the Thousand Master having a son with the Visitation of Woe, but had orders. Very satisfacting orders: "McDowell, I'm here to escort you to the headmaster's office."

Evangeline ignored him, blatantly reading the novel _La Sombra del Viento_(11). Chachamaru was instead looking at him.

"You shall talk to Master with the proper respect and names or shall face appropriate punishment." the robot ordered, producing a rusty knife with the words 'I castrate' engraved on the blade borrowed from Chachazero's collection to show what the appropriate punishment was.

"Lady McDowell, comAAAAARGH!!!"

"You weren't showing the proper respect."

Kawagami looked around asking for help, but out of the only three persons who weren't cuddling Harry one was a too terrified Negi, the second was Chisame who muttered the Hawaiian word for idiot before joining the cuddlers and the third one was Evangeline, who was laughing at Fermin's attitude about Franco's regime in the novel.

"Lady McDowell, I was sent to escort you to the headmaster's office. If you want to kindly follow me..." he said.

"Uh... OK, I'll go." Evangeline said. "Chachamaru, take care of him at you wish."

"Yes, Master."

"Girls, I have a bad feeling about..."

"Don't worry, McDowell, we'll take care of everything." Ayaka said. "I suppose that Mana has something to help."

"Thank you, Class Rep."

While Evangeline was going to the headmaster she heard Chisame crying: "WHERE DID YOU HIDE ALL OF THIS?!?!?! HEY, HOW MUCH FOR THAT GUSTAV RIFLE(12)?!"

* * *

They were looking at the Vampire, ready to save the child before she could pervert him. They saw her exit the class, leaving her doll bodyguard imprisoning him. They had no fear. They were five powerful Aurors from the Japanese Ministry and were armed with anti-doll guns. They could not fail.

* * *

He was just arrived to talk to Evangeline when he saw her going in the headmaster's office. Eavesdropping was not polite, but in that case it was needed, so...

* * *

"So, what do you want?" Evangeline asked the ministry officials who had gathered there to talk her.

"Who's the child?" one of them asked.

"He's my son. Mine and of Nagi Springfield, just look at him and you can tell by yourself."

Before the astonished ministry official could reply it was heard an explosion, followed by the shooting of several military handguns, various assault rifles and even a couple of M2(13) machine guns. A second later, a bleedind individual missing an arm and with a hollow-point round in place of his right eye Apparated in the office.

"W-we couldn't secure the child... The 3A class attacked us..." he said before his head exploded from a ricocheting .50 BMG round.

"Did he just admitted you tried to kidnap my son?" Evangeline asked, her voice and the temperature in the room dangerously cooling in a literal fashion (the temperature was quickly reaching the minimum for human life).

"And so? You have no rights, Vampire!" the stupidest official declared.

"Attempted kidnapping of a British Citizen, negation of the basic rights to a British Citizen... We started wars for much less. Did you registered, Dobby?" a voice asked.

"Dobby did, Master." an House Elf replied.

"Good. If I don't return in three hours, unleash the _Prophet_."

A loud crack was heard, and a platinum blonde individual with a wand in one hand and a magically armored walking stick in the other entered the room.

"Greetings. Lucius Malfoy, special envoy for the British Ministry." he said, presenting himself. "And you are in a very thigh spot."

"Oh, really?" another Ministry official asked. No, not a Ministry official, it was the Ministry for Magic in person.

"Yes. My servant has registered the conversation, and if you won't cease this abuse at once, he'll have the _Daily Prophet_ know that and of some voices about your continual blocking the Infernus Scholasticus curse on Lady McDowell from wearing off. I don't believe they'll appreciate. After all, there's a very widespread opinion that the dark wizard who called himself Lord Voldemort-

"ACK! YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

"Seriously, is this required for being Minister for Magic? As I was saying, there's a widespread belief that Voldemort-"

"THE NAME!!!"

"-wouldn't have dared to do anything if Lady McDowell was still active or activable. After all, even if they went all-out only after the Thousand Master disappeared the Death Eaters started open attacks on the Ministry just after Lady McDowell's supposed demise, and voices about you preventing Voldemort's-"

"DON'T NAME HIM!"

"- Nemesis from humiliating, capturing, torturing, hanging, drawing and quartering him and as many of his followers wouldn't cry for mercy at her arrive, preventing years of terror and thousands of deaths in the process, wouldn't be appreciated. Lady Augusta Longbottom and Molly Weasley would be FURIOUS, to tell one, and their temper... Well, I'd prefer be disarmed and tied and tell that Voldemort-"

"DON'T CALL HIM!!!"

"-is a Mudblood in face of all his followers imprisoned in Azkaban, especially a wanded Bellatrix Lestrange during her period, to the option of piss off one of those two women. If we also consider the reaction in the Vampire community at you unlawfully imprisoning their greatest hero and her son or how the fangirls of the Thousand Master will deal with your actions against his son... Well, you're right, you're not in a very thigh spot, you would welcome death from hanging, drawing and quartering followed by taking eternal residence in the worst of the nine Hells as a liberation. I believe that Crouch would free and grant a complete pardon at Bellatrix Lestrange if she's willing to use on you her torture mastery, and she was convicted for having tortured to insanity two Aurors who had defied Voldemort three times and even managed to steal his wallet while he was Crucioing them."

The Japanese Minister was paler than a ghost.

"Boo!" Lucius said.

"AN HEALER!!! ASAP!"

"What a weak heart..." Evangeline commented.

"You're right." Lucius Malfoy said. "Gentlemen, I can save him easy. But I'd have to..."

"Please, do it!" the assistant shout.

"Sign this first."

"Done! Now, save him!"

"_**CRUCIO.**_"

"AAAARGH!"

"Heart restarted. He has signed a declaration of responsability for this Cruciatus, so give him the penalty."

Evangeline had found a man she could respect as a peer, as he had his way with words, the power to support it and enough brain to publicily torture a Minister of Magic and have a willing escape goat. Also, she had the old Rotfang business with the Malfoy family, and finding that the current head was at least as smart as his father Abraxas and capable to communicate that the Rotfang business was still active with body language alone in front of a Minister was a pleasant surprise.

After having gone far enough from the Crucioed and totally fooled Minister to laugh at him loudly without being heard and having actually laughed, Evangeline asked: "So, why the Ministry sent you here, and why you?"

"Well, I didn't expect a kind of Spanish Inquisition..." Lucius Malfoy replied, beating his stick (now folding his wand) on the ground.

"NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!!!"

Evangeline looked and saw the illusion of a trio of Spanish Cardinals, one of them wearing an old flying helmet and pilot goggles, in a mention of a certain trio of old TV sketches(14).

"OK, Malfoy, I'm in good mood, now. Spill out." Evangeline said.

"Well, the Ministry would like for your help in the search for Harry Potter. Just information from your contacts." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Hum... I'll do, but only in exchange of magical guardianship on Harry Potter, the original and untampered versions of the wills of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans and any of their possessions he has access to."

"Very well. I'll tell. Oh, before forgetting... Maybe you should have written some fake birth certificate for young Harry, there's the small probability that they'll ask EVERYBODY for help, and Arthur Weasley would look into the Muggle birth certificates."

"The certificate is here in Japan, thanks to an underpaid Muggle burocrat. How do you know?"

"Dumbledore's blood wards are less efficient than they are supposed to be, and if any other Death Eater bothered to try Harry Potter would be long dead. No, if any other Death Eater but Bella tried in the smart way, I think my sister in law wanted to use him to revive the Dark Lord but was too desperate for his accident to think a smart way... However, I had an House Elf taking a look, and he spotted a human-sized version of Chachazero near that house the day before all the mess began. Knowing that, it wasn't difficult guess what's happened. And I like too much life and my family and not knowing what hurts more than a Cruciatus to tell that to anyone."

"Smart boy. Now, go."

Lucius Malfoy went to the Ministry, mentally cackling at the anticipation of Dumbledores and Fudge's reactions.

"Come out, both of you." Evangeline called.

Takamichi and the headmaster Konoe appeared.

"Now, will you stay out of my way or die after being hit by a meteor?" Evangeline asked.

"Evangeline, do you know that that man is a Death Eater?" Takamichi asked.

"A Death Eater who has guessed that Evangeline has somehow broke the Infernus Scholasticus." Konoe said, showing that, in spite of his odd acts, he was actually very smart. Smart enough not only to regularly control the school wards (and that wasn't so granted, as Albus Dumbledore, maybe for senility, maybe for he had something in mind, had apparently abandoned the practice in the last years. And even if he hadn't, she knew that many wardwatcher in Goblin banks were sometimes stupid enough to stop controlling. They served to satisfy the need for cruelty of the Goblins), and so knowing that Evangeline had free herself by her vanishing from the suppressing ward(15), but even to understand that he had nothing to worry about and who else had understood that. And decided to show that again: "Takamichi, we WON'T talk anybody of that, and if asked we'll just tell them to look at the Register office. AM-I-CLEAR?"

"What if Nagi pop out and start asking?" Takamichi replied, showing that, after all, old Konoe wasn't perfect.

"Send him to Eva and run, possibly after ringing the nuclear war alarm."

* * *

Many people believed that Lucius Malfoy had avoided Azkaban only for the magnitude of his wealth. It wasn't true. After all, richer Death Eaters accused of killing 'only' Muggles and non-humans (lesser crimes, according to many) and a couple of Most Noble and Ancient purebloods possessing only forbidden artifacts but had never used them were imprisoned. No, Lucius Malfoy was still free because he had money AND knew how to use it AND had a gift for plotting and anticipating. That's why he was still free in spite of being on the black list of Arthur Weasley, who had managed to get the older Avery convicted to life for having used a cigarette lighting charm on a MUGGLE cigarette (after that they had to review and update the law about enchanting Muggle object). It was also why he was the only one to not be surprised at finding out that Arthur Weasley was an accomplished hacker, even if he had to have explained what that 'intraweb', or whatever it was named, was. Crouch and his chosen successor and Head Auror Amelia Bones didn't count, as they knew beforehand.

"So?" Dumbledore asked after recovering from finding out of the internet (he was shocked that the Muggles were capable of such a thing) and that Weasley was an expert (Fudge was still trying to cope with the cultural shock).

"Here, the birth certificate." Weasley said while stamping a copy. "Fully legal, fully authentic."

Dumbledore readed the certificate and paled at finding out that Evangeline had actually a son fathered by no less than the Thousand Master.

"Holy Hippogriff... Between these and her conditions... I'll have to talk her personally." Dumbledore said before going away with Fudge.

"Questions?" Weasley asked to the other three wizards present.

"How can you read Japanese?" Lucius asked.

"I'm an e-mail friend of a very good Japanese hacker, Chiu. She helps me in my knowledge of the Muggles(16). Now, your turn."

"What?"

"The certificate didn't existed last month, yet now it's like it was always there." Amelia Bones explained.

"Oh. Well, the Dark Evangeline wanted a cover for Harry Potter and has no trust in us. The only reason I'm still alive is that she knew it was in my best interest shut up about that. Maybe you should forget of this little piece of data, after all she had sneaked out of the curse... And we should everybody forget of this conversation."

Four self-Obliviate later, they decided that whatever happened to have them extract the wands was something it was safer don't know.

* * *

Back at Mahora, many people who entered in Evangeline's house in that moment would have believed to have problems with their sight. After all, there were two women perfectly identical in body, eyes, hairdress, clothes, even voice and speech patterns, the only apparent differences being in the hair colors (one was a platinum blonde, the other had hair blackest than the blackest night), almost untrackable differences in their magical auras and, to a wandmaker, the cores of their reed staves plated with specially treated Egyptian magical electrum(17) (unicorn hairs for the blonde, nundu(18) hairs (by the way, who is so sick to engage the most dangerous beast in existence for making a staff?!?!?!) for the black-haired). And they were talking each other.

"So you really"

"fooled all the world. And Lucius is"

"so funny. But tell me sister, why"

"I called you? Look at Harry, what they did to him warrants a"

"Holy Shit of the Pope in a Pagan Toilet! And given his young age you"

"didn't trusted to do the job without a qualified healer."

Chachamaru, Harry, Hakase and Qiao were looking the two women astonished.

"And that's an encounter between the twin sisters Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Lily A.K. McDowell." Chachazero said. "They talk each other rarely because they're unnerving when they're together for too long."

"Yeah, do you remember" Evangeline (the platinum blonde, obviously) started.

"that poor spy for little Grindy? Oh, he was so" Lily (the black-haired one) continued.

"collaborative after being with us while"

"we chit-chatted. Winston was"

"so mean with those ideas... But not as"

"the BBC and their Hitler imiteur(19)."

While the two twins were laughing, the presents looked at Chachazero, who said: "When they're together and relaxed they automatically reverts at their pre-vampirization personalities. And they were ten year old girls who had barely got out early puberty."

"Now, to work." Evangeline said, reverting at her usual self. "So?"

"Evangeline, even if you're unable to use medical spells you know the rest well enough(20)." Lily said. "Who was stupid enough to place an Horcrux within him?"

"Voldemort, and probably it was an error. The piece is so damaged that he had probably created some before, at least three or four, and was probably planning to create another one. So when he failed the curse just after TWO murders..."

"Uuuuuh... What an idiot... And the blocks?"

"Dumb Old Dork wanted him to not be a danger to his family, I suppose. Obviously the system is producing more magic to deal with them."

"And you want our help for when you'll take them out."

Evangeline nodded. She couldn't understand what Dumbledore had in mind. Probably his intentions were good, but blocks... She used blocks as part of TRAINING of her apprentice as means to magnificate the stress from training and obtain better results, not unlike a spring suit or the weights on arms and legs used by some martial artists, and exactly as those martial artists she canceled the blocks at the end of every training session, not doing so would just be plainly insane. After all, that's why the school 'suppressing' wards were not actively suppressing her powers when she was keyed in nor suppressing the six demon gods, they would have overcame those with time, but just draining them A LOT to power themselves. Yet, Dumbledore had placed blocks on Harry's powers, apparently to restrain him from bursts of casual magic and not scare his relatives (who still knew he had magic and HATED him for this) given that they would slowly fade from his ten birthday until be completely disappeared a month before his eleven years. Results? The child had TWICE the magical power Konoka had at his age (and Konoka had the greatest quantity of raw power ever recorded) and his magic was starting to leak out, and for his eleventh birthday Harry would have enough power to defeat her End of the World spell boosted by her staff AND the mastered Elder Wand with a wandless Exarmatio and have still power enough to nake her and absolutely no possibility to reach the level of control necessary for such a stunt or some complicated forms of magic, like Legilimency. In her long life Evangeline had seen many stupid things, like most Wizards and Mages still believing her a vrikolaka(21) vampire in spite of having seen her SWIMMING (and no vrikolaka was ever able to do such a thing), but this one was the stupidest, beating by a long run even the U.S. preparative for defending Pearl Harbor in spite of Billy Mitchell anticipating the attack over seventeen years earlier(22) and many other tell-tale signs(23).

The two vampires were about discussing of that in another unnerving session when they noticed a slight alteration in the school wards. Namely, someone was just been keyed in the Apparition ward to freely go in the school. Before they could do anything, they heard a very girlish scream and strange noises. Then Lily looked at the sister.

"Just a guy idiot enough to believe I wouldn't have you ward this house." Evangeline explained.

"What exactly happened to him?" Qiao asked.

"We'll tell you when you'll be older." Lily replied.

"You prepare for the job, I'll talk with the intruder." Evangeline said.

After reverting at her child form and changing in a goth dress with no shoes, Evangeline went to the Intruder Room, where everybody idiot enough to try and break in was stored. And she found out that the intruder, now tied up, tortured with skunk 'parfume' and flashing blinding lights with calibrating subliminal messages (Qiao's masterpiece in interrogation and brainwashing technology, worth of every penny it costed her), oozed in mustard gas(24) (even if a good healer could cure it in a matter of days, it would still be painful as hell once it started to have effects), constantly beated by reinforced Bludgeons and with a very dull stick ready to penetrate the arse, was Albus Dumbledore, complaining for the immense pain, the horrible smell, the lights and the fact that apparently 'Mad-Eye' Moody had told him to expect some unescapable torture.  
"Hello, little bee." Evangeline said.

"Hello, white spider." Dumbledore replied, not losing his humor even in that situation. "I suppose the net is spell-proof."

"Exactly. Now, tell me, why are you in my web?"

"I was planning to surprise and impress you."

"I know that. Why you're here?"

"Well, it's about Harry Potter. Why do you want so much control on him?"

"Why not?"

"Well, there's a prophecy... And he's the only one capable to defeat Voldemort."

Evangeline narrowed her eyebrow.

"There's a prophecy." Dumbledore explained.

"And?" Evangeline inquired.

"And it designates Harry as the only one. Harry and possibly another youngling."

"So you fear I'll use him as a blackmailing weapon against you."

"No, what I fear is that you'll make him too proud for dieing for the Greater Good. His demise may be necessary, I suspect he's housing an Horcrux for Voldemort."

"Well, fears not. You know me, I'll do the best for the Kingdom. But now, convince me it wouldn't be the best kill you and dispose of your body with some hellfire..."

The discussion continued, and Evangeline obtained exactly what she wanted. And in her mind, she was cackling: she didn't know what the subliminal messages for Dumbledore were, but they were temporarily weakening his willpower and stopping him from reasoning. Evangeline would have probably won the discussion without that, but she didn't wanted to take chances. Yet, she was also mad: Dumbledore had pratically confessed to have planned the brainwashing of Harry Potter into a suicide young weapon at his command. The tortures at Durzkaban weren't planned by him, yet they were serving him very well: the Dursleys were planned as a depressing experience, and as his 'saviour' from them Dumbledore would have conquered Harry's trust, exactly as Evangeline had actually and unwilling done while just concerned for his well-being. Such a plan against the child that Evangeline was now calling her son was a declaration of war. And Dumbledore had just gave her every possible leverage on Harry. After that discussion, and after receiving all the papers and the Cloak of True Invisibility of Potter's property that Dumbledore had took with him to gave her after 'convincing' her to play his game, Evangeline throw Dumbledore out with a spring device and returned to Harry for the Horcrux removal and the unblocking.

"Sis, what do you have in mind for the Dursleys?" Lily casually asked.

"Nothing." Evangeline replied. "A slip from Dumbledore told me I don't need to do anything to have them punished."

"What?"

"There's a guy, a true member of the House of Slytherin, with a personal interest in doing the job."

* * *

Caer Azkaban. It was the hour of the day when the prisoners can experience some fresh air and receive visits. Normally they didn't received, but that day two of them were talking with a black-dressed visitor. And that was unnerving Petunia more than the prison itself.

"What's the matter?" Vernon asked. "It can't go worse in this prison of freaks."

"That man... It's familiar..." Petunia said.

The man went away, and the two convicts, a man and a woman, approached the Dursleys.

"Hello, I'm Bellatrix Lestrange." the woman said in a childish voice. "You know, I didn't expected that there was someone who would sink so low to torture a defenceless without even giving him a chance to defend himself before the torture... And that's my cousin, Sirius Black. The godfather of Harry Potter."

"Hi." Sirius said with a grin. "Severus Snape told me a lot about your relation with my godson..."

Later that day, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were found dead, skinned alive and then suffucated with their own skin. It was declared a suicide.

* * *

Days later, Hogwarts, hospital wing.

"I told you..." Mad-Eye Moody said to Dumbledore. "What exactly is this?"

"Mustard gas." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, she went easy on you."

Dumbledore started questioning Moody's sanity.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Well, she just gave you a bad beating, torture with an horrible smell and lights and something that a good healer can cure in a few days." Moody replied. "OK, you'll suffer worst than hell for those days, but you'll survive without damage. Given that we're talking of the Dark Evangel, she went easy on you."

A messenger raven arrived and deposed an howler.

_"Hello, Sir Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, SM, CW, GS, VC, OMI. This is Lady Evangeline A.K. McDowell of Garthland, VC, GC, LT."_ the howler said with a mocking voice. _"As you know, a part of being Harry Potter's magical guardian is having the power to make decisions for him, the head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. As such, I have control of their seat in the Wizengamot. A seat that the late Lord James Potter gave you. A seat that I hereby take from you and give to Urashima Kanako. I suppose that this means you're no more the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as you're not a member anymore. You'll have to wait until the next general elections in 2005 for try and be elected in the voted seats. Have a nice day. Signed, Lady Evangeline A.K. McDowell of Garthland, VC, GC, LT. Post Scriptum: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

The howler fell and remained for the archives.

"It was strange she went so easy on you..." Moody said.

"Alastor, please, shut up." Dumbledore said.

"I told you..."

footnotes

(1)The Infernus Scholasticus is supposed to only block the victim on the grounds of the school she's enrolled in. As Japanese middle schools last only three years, how is that Evangeline had to remain there for fifteen years instead of just three?

(2)See Bellatrix Lestrange: she deflected a spell from Albus Dumbledore himself.

(3)That's The Right Honourable Margareth Hilda Thatcher, Baroness Thatcher, LG, OM, PC, FRS. Given that she deployed nuclear weapons for the Falkland War (in 1982 many British ships were armed with WE.177A nuclear tactical bombs, and some of them (namely the _HMS Broadsword_, _HMS Brilliant_, _HMS Coventry_, _HMS Hermes_, _HMS Invincible_, _HMS_ _Sheffield_, _RFA Fort Austin_ and _RFA Resource_. The weapons on the _Broadsword_, _Brilliant_, _Coventry_ and _Sheffield_ were moved on the other four ships before the sinking of the _Coventry_ and _Sheffield_) were in the area, apparently with a Resolution-class submarine carrying Polaris SLBM), I suppose that she may be compared to an hellhound.

(4)Here comes The Right Honourable Sir Winston Leonard Spencer Churchill KG, OM, CH, TD, FRS, PC. If you know about World War II, you know why I compared him with a bulldog.

(5)Now, we know NOTHING about Zazie. For what we know, she may be a TOS Klingon, the secret daughter of Lando Calrissian, the host of a rogue Goaul'd, a relative of Mana, a citizen of Moru Moru or anything else. That's why Evangeline suspects her to be an alien.

(6)As I said, one of the powers of the Sovereign of the United Kingdom is supreme judging power, with all the other judges drawing their power from her. It's only for customs and the knowledge that any abuse would be swiftly punished with a rebellion (they did twice. Charles I was executed for that, and James II/VII was kicked out just for antagonizing the establishment) that in the last centuries the various sovereigns hadn't use this power and let their 'advisors' in a special section of the Privy Council and a commission in the House of Lords do the job in their place (from October 2009 this 'advisory' job will be took over by the Supreme Court).

(7)If you're not British or a damned loon like me, that's the moment you discover that the post-nominal letters LT I used in Evangeline's signature earlier means that she's a member of The Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle. I was planning to make her a member of The Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Garter, but that one is limited to England-born people, and my Evangeline is Scot...

(8)A submachine gun of Belgian origin. It's very accurate, fast-shooting and uses body armor-piercing rounds. Mana used one against Kaede during the Battle of Mahora in chapter 155. Little trivia: it's the standard weapon of the SG Teams in the _Stargate_ franchise since season 4 of _Stargate SG-1_.

(9)You'll discover that I REFUSE to believe that a gold coin can have the value of just 5GBP. In my profile you'll find the conversion rate in my fanfictions.

(10)I just love have the unnamed P.E. teacher of _Negima!_ being physically beated down by the cursed and physically weak Evangeline...

(11)A very good 2001 novel. It was translated into English in 2004 under the title _The Shadow of the Wind_.

(12)A multi-role 84mm man-portable recoilless rifle in service since 1948. It's essentially a grenade launcher used to kill enemy personnel, dispatch light armor (as it's HEAT round is too weak against modern tank bunker) and old tanks (as its HEAT round can still open 1950s and 1960s-era tanks as cans), burst open tanks and even in antiship role (the corvette _ARA Guerrico_ went too near to the Royal Marines during the battle of Grytviken...).

(13)The oldest machine gun in service, active since 1921. Currently used in the _Browning Machine Gun, Cal. .50, M2, HB, Flexible_ (official designation in the US inventory), it was originally introduced as vehicle and aircraft weapon with his .50 BMG (12.7x99mm NATO) round, is currently used as infantry support weapon, defensive weapon for armored combat vehicles, recon jeeps and bunkers, secondary weapon on tanks and helicopter weapon, and was once used as sniper weapon (during Vietnam War, Carlos Hathcock and other U.S. Marine Corps snipers used M2 machine guns on single shot setting and fitted with a scope to shoot Vietcong. With that, Hathcock set the record for the Longest Confirmed Kill at 2250 m, a record broken only twice (both in 2002) with dedicated long range sniper rifles).

(14)These are the Spanish Inquisition sketches in the show _Monty Python's Flying Circus_. Search those on YouTube, you'll get a good laugh.

(15)The suppression of most of Evangeline's power was not part of the Infernus Scholasticus. They were apparently linked, so that Evangeline could recover her full power in the very moment the curse was lifted, but the suppression part came from the electrically-powered wards of the campus that kept sealed the demon gods. Should the wards fail (as happened with Chachamaru's help during the blackout and the Festival) or she sneak out of the school, her full power would return. Ask Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami for the outschool part and Negi for the barrier failure part.

(16)And that's why Arthur Weasley has a rather strange knowledge of the Muggle World: Chisame may be very grounded and skeptical, but she still lives in one of the craziest places of the universe...

(17)After all, the priests of the Ancient Egypt were famous mages and actually USED staves plated in natural electrum (an alloy of gold and silver with traces of copper and other metals, found in nature but also produced artificially). Given that their staves are the ancestors of the wands of later magic users...

(18)The most dangerous beast in existence. Apparently just a giant magically reinforced leopard, it's incredibly silent and very ferocious and has a breath so toxic and filled with disease to wipe out entire villages. To subdue ONE nundu, you need around one hundred wizards (while to subdue a dragon you just need a dozen wizards if you don't want to hurt him and only one very skilled and ferocious one if you don't care of hurting it).

(19)During World War II the BBC transmitted a program in German where the host made a very good impression of Hitler imitating his voice and speech pattern (even fooling the U.S. Intelligence) in incredibly stupid and parodistic speeches. Like the one for the end of the year where the 'BBC Hitler' explained that 'he' had earlier promised the victory before the end of of the current year and then declared that the German Year ended only when he told so...

(20)That should explain how is that Evangeline cannot use healing magic but know enough to tell Konoka, an absolute beginner, how revert Fate's petrification spell.

(21)The classical vampire: blood draining with huge canines, a lot of brute strenght, little magical powers (normally), unable to walk over rivers and sea (and needing to be physically carried by someone else over bridges and ships), can't enter a home before being invited, invisible in mirrors, photographic pictures and movies, killable with direct sunlight, fire, a wooden stick in the heart, decapitation or huge amounts of holy objects, harmed by holy objects, repelled by garlic smell and the sight of crosses. Almost all the vampires in modern fiction are vrikolaka, with very few ecceptions like Evangeline (definitely NOT a vrikolaka, having displayed many characteristics (you can take a photo of her) and powers that no vrikolaka has) and perhaps Dracula (he survived direct sunlight (being merely weakened), shapeshifting abilities (in the original novel he became a bat, a rat, a wolf, vapor and fog), the ability to crawl walls like a reptile or a spider and the powers to manipulate minds of men and animals to hypnotize humans and command beasts and the weather to create mist or even storms. He may be some other kind of vampire or owe these abilities to his advanced age (five hundred years at the time of the novel) and knowledge (he's stated to be a necromancer)).

(22)In 1924 brigadier general Billy Mitchell of the U.S. Army Air Force wrote a report advocating air power and declaring that one sunday Japanese planes from aircraft carriers would have attacked Pearl Harbor, destroying the base with all the ships, with no scratch. Seventeen years later, the Japanese would have attacked Pearl Harbor on a sunday morning, crippled the Pacific fleet and receiving only very light losses, sparing the base and the surviving ships only for a last-minute decision.

(23)Namely the very visible exercises of the Japanese fleet in a bay very similar to Pearl Harbor, the declaration of war the Japanese tried (and failed) to present half an hour before the attack that the U.S. intelligence had decripted many hours BEFORE the Japanese ambassy in Washington (to be fair the American high command sent the red alert message, but an idiot managed to not sign it as 'urgent' and the message was sent during the attack), the encounter between a minesweeper and a Japanese midget submarine at 03.42 (over four hours before the attack), the encounter between the destroyer _USS Ward_ (Wickes-class) and a Japanese midget submarine trying to enter the bay three hours later (submarine sunk and warning message sent. The base commander ignored it for the low experience of the ship's commanding officer, captain William W. Outerbridge, on his very first patrol), and the radar sighting of the first wave half an hour before the attack struck (the radar operators neglected to tell the size of the formation and their superior presumed a formation of B-17 actually due for later that day and coming from a very close route).

(24)If you enter in contact with mustard gas, the best-case scenario is receiving it enough to die in a few hellish hours after the first symptomes. If not, you'll have to beg for death for days or even weeks until a merciful infection or bleeding kill you, and if you somehow survive you'll have horrible scars for life and higher cancer risk, and very often you'll also be blind.


	4. Flashback Madness

Last time Evangeline secured her rights as Harry's mother. Now, it's time to find out something about what happened after. But not too much: write all of that in a row is a bit difficult.

by lord Martiya

P.S.: in the last chapter I made a mistake, placing Dwarves as bankers with the Goblins instead of the Gnomes. For this error, I apologize to you and the Swiss Bankers A.K.A. Gnomes of Zurich. And yes, I know I'm not the only nor the first making this joke in a _Harry Potter_ fanfic, but it was too funny.

**FOURTH PERIOD: FLASHBACK MADNESS**

"Why so nervous?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, Negi and daddy were stronger than me at my age..." Harry replied.

"For the last time, Negi and Nagi Springfield were so strong because they were clinically INSANE(1)."

"Hey! I heard you!" Nagi shout.

"But it's true."

It was seven years since Evangeline had adopted Harry Potter-no, Harry MCDOWELL, now, and many strange things had happened.

For example, less than a month after the adoption Evangeline had to join the school trip in Kyoto and kick Nagi's archnemesis' ass. In the beginning Evangeline and Chachamaru remained in Mahora to give the impression she was still stuck there, but when a terrorist summoned the demon god Ryomen Sukuna-no-Kami the headmaster faked the only way she could temporarily leave the campus, and so Evangeline went, beated that Fate Averruncus like he was nothing and then damaged Sukuna enough to have it resealed. She could have destroyed it, but it was funnier leave it to remember the Kansai Magical Association that after all they weren't so smart. Then, chatting with Albireo Imma some week later, she found out who Fate was. And placed him on the second place of her 'To Kill' list, just after Voldemort (a madman hellbent to kill her son!!!) and before Dumbledore (for what he wanted to do to her son).

After that, Negi had begged her to teach him, and, after psychologically and physically torturing him for a while (the physical torture involving Chachamaru beating the crap out of him. She had planned to have Chachamaru let him score a hit and so pass the test after being nearly killed, but he managed into hitting her when Sasaki Makie distracted her by cheering Negi), she accepted. And tortured him again and again with her training. Nothing better than beating the crap out of someone and giving him rest to make him stronger, and he managed to beat a Demon Count. Granted, he needed the help of that Inugami Kotaro to do so, but he still beated him, and with an nigh-perfect high level spell he had just started to try and learn. In the meantime she found out what happened to Negi and the psychological trauma that made him insane enough to constantly risk to kill himself by sheer training and helping people, and that changed her feelings for Negi. Before that she was helping Negi just to honor Arica (while it was out of jealousy that she attacked Nagi, finding out from Takamichi that Arica wasn't just a spoiled princess but exactly what Evangeline would have been if Uchtred hadn't pulled his vamping stunt skyrocketed her respect for her. She could now accept her as Nagi's woman, and in the anniversary of her death she went to her tomb and apologized for being such an arse). After that, her mother instinct kicked in again and she unofficially adopted Negi Springfield as her son.

Then, there was the Festival of Mahora and Qiao attempted the greatest breach of the Statute of Secrecy in history, and nearly succeded. And given that her plan included taking over the most defended place in the world, a place Evangeline wasn't sure to be able to take over in a straight fight and whose defences were also boosted by the Muggle students armed to fight Qiao's robotic army, Evangeline had found somebody capable to scare her. After that, Qiao disappeared for a while, only to return with her name cleared by the Supreme Mugwomp himself. She had apparently very good blackmailing stuff about him, and given that she came from a future where he was successful into screwing up with Harry's life and a gossip journalist, a Rita Skeeter, had took the care to publish ALL of his crimes (starting with a book half-filled with assumptions and then going more accurate with the following books) she couldn't even imagine what she had. Well, she was actually able to do so, and a couple data that Qiao used to help her into taking the imagine of 'Voice of the Boy-Who-Lived' from Dumbledore gave her a good starting point, but there are things you just don't want to know, and that fell in the category. The though of young Dumbledore's wet dreams involving Grindelwald was just creepy.

After that she managed to have Albireo Imma spill out many things, on how Nagi faked his death after killing Fate for the second time (he had beated him to death ten years earlier. Then the Mage of Beginnin had to give Fate the final hit while harming Nagi in the process. The fool believed that it would be enough to win. Five minutes later she received his thooth in the eye), why he was on the run, etc.

And then the best part, in Evangeline's mind. It happened when Negi, most of the classgirls who somehow knew about him being a mage (Qiao was still at large, and Mana, Hakase, Zazie, Yotsuba and herself had preferred remain at Mahora) went to the Magical World to search for Nagi. The irony of that was immense.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Well done, Harry." Evangeline said when her son managed to lit a flame in mid-air. "N-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS!!! Damned Blud-Wait, this smell... **EVANGELINE, YOU CREEP!!! THAT'S MUSTARD GAS!!!**"

Chachazero facepalmed.

"Mum, there's an intruder!" Harry said. Then he saw Evangeline's look. "Mum?"

"Harry, dear, remain here with Chachazero, OK?" Evangeline said smiling in happiness.

Harry decided it was better not to question and nodded.

Evangeline ran in her room, changed in her adult form and wore her 'Lady McDowell Attire' complete with the staff'.

"EVANGELINE!!! FREE ME!!! PLEASE!!!"

Smiling, Evangeline reached the Intruder Room, released the mustard gas antidote she had exactly for that sort of occasion and greeted the 'guest'.

"Hello, Nagi, it's a while you aren't here." she said.

"Care to free me?" he replied.

"Not now. After all, you left me inside here for fifteen years."

"Fif... Wait a second, the curse would wear off at graduation!"

"And they blocked my graduation four times."  
"And you didn't blackmailed them into stop being idiots?"

"It was a question of pride. I'm the best cursebreaker and wardbreaker in the world, I couldn't free myself in non-magical ways."

"Couldn't?"

"A time-traveller told me the password."

Nagi started sweating and looked at the rod ready to impale his butt.

"Don't worry, having you in my clutch pretty much covers both your misdeeds." Evangeline said. "I won't impale you, and I also went over my jealousy so I won't rape you."

"Well, thank you." Nagi said.

"By the way, why did you acted so stupidly to try and break in here?"

"I heard a rumor about having fathered your son..."

"Blame the Twilight Princess: when she saw my adopted son Harry she guessed it was our son by blood. And yes, I found out that."

If he was free, Nagi would have facepalmed. Being tied up, the best he got was a rubber hand facepalming him on Evangeline's command. She was SO enjoying the situation.

"After all, young Harry is very like a younger and blackhaired Negi with my eyes..." Evangeline said. "You know, we may even try and give him siblings."

"Wait a second... Harry as in Harry James Potter?" Nagi asked.

"Yes."

"You adopted THE Harry Potter?!"

"Yes. And, as Chachazero pointed out yesterday, I started to act as a mother even for your son. And as such, I find very disturbing that you left your own son on his own and he's now searching for you in the Magic World. You know what? You'll remain here and start acting as a father. I have even the right curse for this..."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That was funny. Then, Evangeline found out how Negi had supposedly destroyed most of the portals to the Magical World. It was obviously a ruse, and she just couldn't let that proceed. She needed a month, but she tracked down him and his group (minus Yue and that Anya girl she found so funny to scare). And Fate was trying to scam Negi. Of course, Evangeline had to ruin everything.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Evangeline, in adult form and 'Lady McDowell attire' was searching for the city. She was very near Negi, and just needed a couple minutes...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!"

... or Asuna's shout.

She followed the shouts, and found Negi, Fate, and Asuna crying that he had no right to sacrifice the entire Magic World for them. Negi had recovered some sense, and was about battling Fate. In the meantime, Evangeline had opened the two slits of her dress (she expected to fight with that, so she had customized her Inverness Dress with hidden and closable slits similar to the ones of the less modest qipaos(2) and wore basilisk hide boots instead of the expected kind of footwear), and attacked Fate at full speed with the added range and punch of her adult form (that, being the natural evolution of Evangeline's body, had on her child form the same strenght and speed advantage that a 25 years-old woman would have on her 10-years version), sending him flying like a full-strenght punch from Jack Rakan would have done. And claiming the attention of everybody.

"What the hell do you want?!?!?!" Fate shout.

"Punish you. Kick your sore ass. Clean the name of the Thousand Master firstborn with your blood." Evangeline replied after producing her staff and starting a Legilimency assault on Fate. "A name you dirted by destroying the portals to the Old World using his face."

"Wha-"

"Or you didn't? Who did it, Voldemort?"

"Hell, no, I did it! But how you think you'll cleanse his name?"

"By punching you to call everybody's attention, starting a Legilimency assault on you to divert your attention from your tongue and then making you confess before hundreds of thousands people. And I just did it."

Fate looked around himself, and found that he had just confessed an act of terrorism and framing the son of a hero in front of hundreds of thousands people. It was just sad. And a badass-looking man was laughing with gusto.

"Seriously, even I wouldn't have dared something like that!" he said. "It's too stupid to think!"

"See? I just fooled you with a trick that the most idiotic badass in the universe would deem too stupid." Evangeline said. "NO, YOU DON'T!"

Evangeline throw an Ice Arrow at Asuna's direction. Tearing away the arm of a girl with a sleep potion that was about kidnapping her.

"Bad day..." Fate commented before producing a copy of Fat Man(3) and running away while Negi, the badass and Evangeline crashed while catching the device.

"But... THAT'S A CARDBOARD COPY!!!" Negi shout seeing that from short distance.

"Well, he payed us back for mocking him. Hello, I'm Jack Rakan, I was your dad's main rival." the badass said before laughing at himself.

Evangeline just facepalmed, then pursued Fate (who still managed to escape), devastated his hideout and saved Anya.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Evangeline and Rakan then forced Negi to save some girl of the group that had gone into indentured servage and tortured/trained him in the process to make him strong enough to take on Fate, and with the help of Aoyama Motoko, sent there by Lily with a lot of data from Qiao, gave a lesson to New Ostia's governor general, finally killed Fate (and Evangeline used A LOT of rituals to make him remain dead) and his partners and cleared Arica's name. Then, there was the return on Earth. Where Qiao had returned, made all the class know about magic (and that made Evangeline think she was having a good influence on people: after guessing that, Ayaka, who was smarter than people normally thought, had bet with the cheerleaders that magic exists, and won 100000 yen(4)) and joined Chachazero into tormenting Nagi (who had been left to take care of Harry).

But after that, it was the moment of the moving reunions. And of tie up Asuna: she had recovered all her memories in the Magic World (the last act of Fate before Evangeline caught him and started killing him), and was a bit enraged at Nagi, her second favorite guardian (and childhood crush) faking his death, and tried to maul him with the blunt side of her sword. It was funny.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Dad!" Negi said, seeing Nagi.

"Hello, Negi." Nagi replied.

The two started running to hug each other, then Nagi kicked the air, blocked Asuna's sword and started looking in his notebook.

"Bad mood, eh?" he commented. "Ah, found it. _**FERROSUS INCARCEROUS.**_"

While Asuna's power would have cancelled every kind of magical binding, something physical like conjured chains could restrain her. And, to her dismay, Nagi knew.

"Hi, Asuna, I'm happy to see you too." Nagi said.

"YOU **[ VERY FOUL WORD IN OSTIAN LANGUAGE ]**!!! I BELIEVED YOU WERE DEAD!!!" Asuna shout.

"Relax, he got punished by remaining tied up with a stick ready to impale his arse for two days and then being cursed with a Infernus Scholasticus variant I developed for him." Evangeline said.

Asuna looked decided it was the right moment to prove that, apart for eye color and hair color, she looked a lot alike Chisame, and imitated PERFECTLY her Classical Skeptical/Annoyed Look.

"Hey, it's 5000 yen of copyright for that!"

And Chisame had to be Chisame.

"Asuna, I'd like you to remember that I'm a sadistic 600-years old vampire who got her bounty removed by treathening the Magical World with absolute destruction and who CREATED the Infernus Scholasticus with her sister. If Nagi managed to do what he did, what can I do him?" Evangeline asked.

The Panic Crysis beated all records.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

What was NOT funny was that Chisame had lost most of her inibitions. And that had created unforeseen problems.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Evangeline was going to the park with Harry, Chachamaru and Nagi when they heard a loud explosion, followed by a series of curses in 'Olelo Hawa'i(5) and Hawaiian Pidgin(6). Evangeline ran at the explosion's site, only to find Sakura Mei knocked out, the poor Takane D. Goodman naked (her clothes burned away by some explosion) and Chisame cursing and pointing at Takane the Gustav Rifle she bought from Mana months earlier.

"What the hell is happening?" Evangeline asked.

"We were speaking of the situation of M&W in Britain and US, and this missionary(7) revisionist DARED to say, as example of how better is in US, that the Kingdom of Hawaii joined US instead of having the American residents strip king Kalakaua of his powers, queen Lili'uokalani being overthrown with the help of the US Marines and then an outright annexion(8)." Chisame said with venom in her voice.

Evangeline facepalmed: amongst the middle school students, Chisame was quite infamous for being not only the local native Hawaiian(9) but a fervent Hawaiian indipendentist (while still admiring the United States for their ideals) who had scared to hell and forced to flee the country a P.E. teacher, guilty of exactly the same ignorant revisionism of Takane, with a salvo of curses and a BAD look who gained her the nickname of Hawaiian She-Batman. Saving Takane required a lot of effort on Evangeline's part and a lot of money on Takane's part (as Takane had to pay for her idiocy, only her death by explosion would be excessive), both as payment for the service and efforts to study Hawa'ian history and Chisame's family claim to the Hawa'ian crown as the most direct descendents of the House of Kamehameha(10). In the end, Takane ended working as Chisame's bodyguard.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Obviously, there was also Harry to raise. And, given that he had deeply bounded with Chachazero rather quickly (quicker than Evangeline did with her first partner. But given the circumstances of their first encounter...), it was more difficult than keeping the 3-A quiet. Luckyly, after their last love potion stunt they had calmed enough to not make Evangeline go mad.

_**FLASHBACK**_

In her resort, Evangeline was searching for Harry and Chachazero, but the two of them had disappeared. Again.

"Found anything?" Nagi asked after appearing from nowhere.

"Not a clue." Evangeline replied while producing some cold tea for Nagi.

Nagi drank, then said: "They did it, again."

"Will they ever learn that we recognize love potion at a moment's notice?" Evangeline muttered while Nagi drank the love potion antidote he always carried. "At least this time they haven't tried to make me fall for Albireo to make you jealous..."

"But they replaced the antidote with a very powerful aphrodisiac." Nagi deadpanned.

Evangeline produced antidote to both the love potion and the aphrodisiac (she carried it just in case), muttering that Chachazero should know that she would kill her love rather than marry him in a shotgun marriage.

"Wait, what?" Nagi asked.

"Just one of my many mental traumas." Evangeline replied with nonchalanche. "It may happens when your betrothed try and slay you the day before the marriage when you have only 10 years just because a moron vampirized you..."

"And for YOUR problem you would kill ME?"

"It was just an example of my relutance."

"Will you DO in that case?"  
Evangeline tried to find a polite answer. And failed.

"With no exitation nor guilt feelings." Evangeline replied.

"WHAT?!"

"Relax, it's only if anything else failed."

"YOU ARE TALKING OF KILLING ME!!! WEREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF MY FANGIRLS?!?!?!"

"HOW YOU _**DARE**_ CALL ME A FANGIRL?!?!?!"

The two verbally fought for a while, then Nagi kissed Evangeline. The two french-kissed for a while, then they had a strange feeling and looked. Finding out that Albireo Imma and Jack Rakan had captured Chachazero and Harry, Harry was thanking Chachazero for having pulled his parents together, Qiao was paying Chachazero for a bet and the entire class plus Negi, Kotaro, Takane, her partner Mei, Misora's partner (and suspect lolicon lover) Cocone, Harry, Chachazero, the first four Chachamaru models, Rakan, Takamichi and Albireo Imma had seen the scene.

"Next time we don't ask their help in searching the two pests." Evangeline said.

"Yes, dear." Nagi replied.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Apparently, their main purpose in rivaling the Narutaki twins was having Nagi fall in love with Evangeline by continous stress, and the kiss show made them believed they were successful. Later that week, Nagi ACTUALLY fell in love with Evangeline, so maybe Harry's and Chachazero's stunts were successful after all...

"Mom, why are you cackling?" Harry asked.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about the past." Evangeline said. "And Dumbledore's face when I enrolled you in Hogwarts."

Harry and his junior triplet sisters (who were actually Nagi's daughters) started to laugh. While he survived the consequences of breaking in her house, the Hogwarts' Headmaster had gained a healthy fear of Evangeline, and when the vampire had told him that Harry would study wizarding magic in Hogwarts he nearly had a stroke. Evangeline briefly wondered what he was doing now.

* * *

Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had announced to everybody had a word in ruling the school (professors, House Ghosts, the caretaker Filch, the librarian Madame Pince, the Groundkeeper and Gamekeeper Hagrid, the Board of Governors and Peeves) that the son of Evangeline would enroll the school.

"Seriously, it's just a name!" Lucius Malfoy said while many of his fellow Governors shivered in fear at Evangeline's name. "It's not like Evangeline-"

"THAT NAME!"

"-will appear and eat you if you call her name. By the way, it's a name meaning 'messenger of good news', so I don't see why you should fear that name. Apart professor Binns. By the way, is it true that she tortured you to death?"

"She just impaled me on some hundred of her Ice Arrows, and then survived my traps." Binns replied. "And I find her son a useful asset, and I'm not alone in this."

The only ghost professor of Hogwarts pointed at the local Potion Master, who was ringing like an old-style cash counter.

"Still no cure for that cartoonish curse, I see." Lucius stated. "Severus, why are you ringing?"

After Severus explained, Evangeline became immediatly very popular among the school staff.

* * *

"Now, Harry, let's do the One Thing you and your father fear most." Evangeline said. "Now, let's do SHOPPING!"

"Eva, I refuse to play scared anymore." Nagi replied.

"Still, you get to carry everything. It's not like I can call Connor for something like that, Ares got beheaded in 1985, Chachamaru is being revisioned and Chachazero has something else to do."

Harry was still trying to understand them. They bickered all the time, then went in a room and started doing strange noises, and were suddendly happy. But now wasn't the moment, and he had to tell them.

"All right, what's on the list?" Nagi asked.

"For pets, they say an owl, a cat or a toad, but it's not applied." Evangeline replied. "We could send Harry with Albireo's dragon and if they protest say that some pureblood could bring another pet not on the list... It was an EXAMPLE, I'm not idiot enough to send a dragon in a school as a pet."

"Would you send a dragon in a school as something else?"

"That school houses a basilisk and a giant squib."

"Point taken. What else?"

"A collapsible cauldron. I'll control that personally, lately some moron in China or Korea is exporting too thin ones(11). Oh, no broomsticks for first years... SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!!!"

Nagi and Harry closed their mouths.

"It's just a safety, try and find a way to show them how good you are and I'll deliver your broomstick personally." Evangeline said to Harry. "Now, the textbooks... Why the hell they'll have a first year buy _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ if the class that uses it is an elective since third year?"

"It describes many creatures studied in Defence Against Dark Arts." Nagi said.

"Point taken. Uh, _Magical Drafts and Potions_, a nice textbook for a beginner. _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, I hope that Yue didn't actually sent that request for renaming... _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, again, good for the beginners... _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_, I'll kick Albireo 'till he give one of his copies, I'm still wondering why he used a pseudonim... _The Standard Book of Spells_, nice work but a bit limited... _A History of Magic_ of Bathilda Bagshot?!?!?! That limited piece of revisionism?!?!?! I had heard that Binns had problems since I killed him(12), but that's ridicolous! We'll talk, oh, we'll talk..."

"What's the problem with that book?"  
"The Ministry forced Bagshot to completely ignore the link between the Forty-Five and the last Goblin Rebellion. The Waffling's book with the same name(13) is more accurate and talks even about the birth of Wizardry... Now let's stop ranting and go to Diagon Alley!"

footnotes

(1)While with Nagi may exist some doubt, Negi was confirmed as suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder and survivor's guilt since Period 66. It may not be enough for closing him in an asylum, but still count as being insane. For Nagi... Well, he seems that as a child he was as battle fanatic as a Saiyan, and for a Human that's being insane.

(2)You probably know this dress as the Chinese long dress.

(3)The first and currently only plutonium bomb used in warfare. Similar in design to the bulkier 'Gadget' detonated in the Trinity Test, it destroyed Nagasaki with a yield of 21 kiloton (Hiroshima's bomb was a less powerful uranium bomb).

(4)In the very moment I'm writing, 100000 are exchanged for 1043,82 USD.

(5)The native language of the island of Hawaii, later the official language of the Kingdom of Hawa'i and spoken on all the islands. It was nearly eradicated between the start of the American intromission in the local politics and 1950, and while there're efforts to increase the number of native speakers as of 2000 they were still the 0.1% of the Hawaiian population.

(6)A version of English originated from and spoken in the Hawaii Islands. It's the main language spoke locally, more than the official state's languages 'Olelo Hawa'i and English.

(7)In Hawaii Island, an insult coming from the high number of missionaries who came in the islands, abandoned their callings, amassed wealth and messed with the politics of the Kingdom.

(8)That's how Ke Aupuni O Hawa'i, or Kingdom of Hawa'i in English, came to be a state of the United States: in 1887 a riot of American and European residents led by the American Walter M. Gibson forced king Kalakaua to sign the 'Bayonet Constitution', that stripped him of administrative authority, eliminated voting rights for the Asian population and setted minimum wealth requirement for American, European and Hawaiian voters, thus giving the right to vote to the American and European residents and a very little number of Hawaiian who had amassed some wealth; in 1893 queen Lili'uokalani tried to establish a new constitution, but the Committee of Safety, formed by American and European residents, overthrow the Kingdom and established a Republic of Hawa'i while the presence of a company of Marines summoned by the American ambassador (without informing the US President and the Congress) prevented the monarchy from defending itself, with only the eloquent speech of the president Grover Cleveland to the Congress preventing this coup from becoming an outright invasion and annexation; finally in 1898 the Republic of Hawa'i was annexed by the United States as the Territory of Hawaii under a resolution of the Congress (illegal under international law, requiring a conquest or a cession) and in spite of the protests from the native population, with translation in State of Hawaii in 1959. While Chisame's account is a bit biased against the U.S. governement, but is still very accurate. Today, there're many PACIFIC indipendence movements ranging from requests for 'nation-within-a-nation' status (most notably the controverse Akaka Bill) to movements for restauration of the Kingdom of Hawa'i (one of them managed to legally occupy the grounds of 'Iolani Palace in 2008 and is still there) or the Republic, while the US Congress passed in 1993 the Apology Resolution, recognizing both the role of the US in the overthrown of the monarchy and that the people of Hawa'i never relinquished their sovereignity to anybody but with no pratical effect.

(9)That's one of my three little private jokes on Chisame, whose last name Hasegawa is very similar to the surname of a _Lilo and Stitch_ character, the elderly Mrs. Hasagawa.

(10)My second little private joke on Chisame. After all, she's a manga aficionado and a cosplayer, and the dinasty who founded the Kingdom of Hawa'i and ruled it until 1872 was the Hale O _**KAMEHAMEHA**_, the House of Kamehameha, named after the founder of the kingdom Kamehameha I the Great...

(11)In those cauldron they'll cook potions hot enough to MELT THE CAULDRON. That's why Evangeline is so worried about their bottoms' thickness and, in the book, Percy was trying some sort of crusade...

(12)As everybody has met an historian and/or history professor knows, there's no way he could be so distracted to die during sleep and not noticing to be now a ghost. That's why I refuse to believe the rumor about Binns being a ghost who didn't noticed to have died. For why he still teaches, or why Evangeline killed him... Well, you'll see.

(13)That's to explain why _A History of Magic_ in the first novel is authored by Bathilda Bagshot and in the third is authored by Adalbert Waffling.


	5. Monsters and Diagon Alley

Maybe you're wondering about Snape's cartoonish behaviour in last chapter. Well, there's a reason, and he's not the only victim. And no, Evangeline did nothing to them, it was someone else. By the way, there's a little reference to a certain comic book character. Find it and I'll give you a spoiler of your own choice.

by lord Martiya

**FIFTH PERIOD: MONSTERS AND DIAGON ALLEY**

Somewhere.

"SO! ARE YOU READY FOR HIS COMING?!?!?!"

"YES!!!"

"READY TO DEFEND HIM AT MOMENT'S NOTICE?!?!?!"

"YES!!!"

"READY TO FEST ON THE CORPSES OF MASTER'S ENEMIES?!?!?!"

"WE STILL DON'T HAVE THE CORPSES!!! WE MUST WAIT THE ENEMIES!!!"

"SO PREPARE THE WEAPONS, AND BE READY TO FEST!!!"

"CHACHA!!! CHACHA!!! CHACHA!!! CHACHA!!!"

For whoever had fought the Dark Evangel and lived to tell, the sight would be nightmarish. They would refuse to believe. Still, Chachazero was only the first of many, and the Chachas were now all activated, from Chachazero to Chachatenthousand. Chachatenthousandone, now.

* * *

Evangeline in adult form and 'Lady McDowell outfit', Harry and Nagi had just buyed the collapsible cauldron and a NOT collapsible one (Evangeline had decided to make a birthday present to the Colchian mages(1) leader), all carried by Nagi, and were passing before Ollivander's shop when they heard a cry of pain coming from the shop. As one, the trio destroyed the door of the shop and entered.

"Just to let you know, the Unforgivables are fully legal when used on the caster." Severus Snape said.

"I'm not at that point, Severus." Minerva McGonagall replied.

"I can't silence him!" Filius Flitwick shout.

"Must-not-curse-myself..." Pomona Sprout said.

The trio then found out that the cry of pain was just Ollivander's too loud laugh torturing the ears of the Hogwarts' Heads of House, the first generation students and their Muggle parents. Evangeline then knocked out the old wandmaker and asked what the hell had just happened.

"We don't know, we had entered and he started laughing." McGonagall said.

Evangeline looked at the group, then, while Nagi exited with Harry to not laugh in their faces, found the reason in a girl. And facepalmed

"It's just normal when you find a lookalike of the Child Forme of the most feared vampire with buckteeth." Flitwick said, as the only one who had met Evangeline in child version.

"WHAT?!?!?!" was the general shout, before the laughs from childs and most parents (the teachers were too smart to laugh at the Dark Evangel on her face, and the Evangeline's lookalike parents didn't found that amusing).

Then the temperature dropped the very moment a child laughed at the girl.

"While Evangeline A.K. McDowell herself would found this funny, you should not laugh at a girl physical appearance." Evangeline said at the mocking child before looking at her lookalike. "Now, young lady, I'm Lady McDowell. May I know your name?"

"He-Hermione Granger(2)." she replied.

"Well, you look a lot alike that vampire. Whose adult and most famous appearance is so beautiful that wars were fought just for the right of a blowed kiss from her, and whose intelligence and knowledge is unmatched. I'm sure you'll be a fine and wonderful witch, if you continue to be like her in look and smart as you grow."

After that she wake up Ollivander with a few slaps, scared him enough to not laugh and went away. Then noted a strange sight: a man big enough to be an half-giant (he was taller and larger than Jack Rakan, and Rakan himself was taller than the so-called World Tallest Living Man(3)) entering Gringotts with a child of Hogwarts age.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was in the Headmaster's Office. As his privilege as Governor of Hogwarts, immediatly after the reunion he asked to talk with the Sorting Hat. Alone.

"Will he do so?" the Hat asked.

_"On the honor of the Noble and Ancient House of Malfoy."_ Lucius mentally replied.

"It's a deal, then. But if he don't back up his part of the deal I'll sing it before all Hogwarts next year."

Dumbledore would wonder about that for a while. Uh? How did he knew? Seriously, they were in his office, and before going to Nurmengard and kick Grindelwald's ass Dumbledore was in a secret service capable to decript enemy secret messages before the intended recipent. He was the man who created the Patronus Message Delivery System, found out that the Italians in Lybia were reading half of their signals (and faked the order that had the Italian intelligence team captured(4)) and found out where the Germans were producing heavy water (in fact he could be considered the man who destroyed the Nazi Germany attempt at producing nuclear weapons(5)). Do you really think they could hide from him anything spoken in his own sanctuary?

* * *

That same moment, somewhere in Italy.

"You want what?" a nineteen years boy asked.

"Your apologies. You said that our boss asked for his death." the leader of the thugs who were surrounding him replied.

"Well, it's true. He had destroyed two cars, yet he continued driving as a madman and drinking and drugging himself before taking the car. Also, I know that turn, only a Darwin Award recipent would crash there."

"A what?"  
"Darwin Award. It's won by people who manage to die in very moronic manners by their only efforts. Like that one who played Russian Roulette with a semi-automatic(6)..."

The thugs and the young woman the boy was escorting laughed.

**BANG!**

Then the leader draw a Beretta 9000(7) and shot the boy, who dropped dead.

".40 S&W? Strange choice." the boy said after expelling the bullet and taking a look at it. "I mean, it has a superior performance to the Parabellum, but here in Italy it's simpler finding Parabellum rounds..."

"You were dead!" the leader exclaimed.

"Actually, it's the third time. First my crazy sister crushed my head under a boulder, then that idiot beheaded me with his anachronistic katana, and now you shoot me... Why all my deaths have to be so idiotic?!"

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

**CLICK!**

"Another advantage of the Parabellum: it's smaller. Your gun can load ten rounds, the 9mm variants load twelve." the boy replied. "By the way, now you can't kill me, unless you... Wait, why should I tell you? Now, you die."

The boy grabbed the leader and started using him as a mace. In the meantime, the woman commented about having known him since his birth and not noting who he was.

* * *

Evangeline left Gringotts, wondering how did Dumbledore managed not only to have an half-giant as his envoy (strange, but still possible that he found a way to hire one) but also how did he managed to make an half-giant the Gamekeeper, Groundskeeper and Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts (with all the purebloods controlling, it was a small miracle) and why he sent him to Gringotts to recover a very suspicious package in company of a soon to be first year student, especially one who was not only a pureblood but the grandson of Augusta 'Nundu Eater' Longbottom (and Evangeline still wondered if she actually ate alive the Nundu that Grindelwald pawns had unleashed at Utah Beach(8) (the guys at Omaha were still complaining that Utah got the best luck, and the Britons at Gold Beach were still kicking themselves for letting the Americans exchange her with one of their just for the battle they needed her most) or if she just disintegrated him before he could attack, scaring the hell out of the defenders). Then, she found Nagi and Harry (surprisingly, the most responsible of the two) in the Goblins' weapon shop, discussing on who copied who for the flying gliders that comic book fans would have identified as identical to the ones used by the various goblin themed supervillains of Marvel fame.

"The Goblin copied the idea from Marvel." Yue Ayase said, popping out from nowhere in her Ariadne Valkyrie lieutenant uniform, sign of her being on official business before going to the Apparition Point taking with her a glider (no flying: thanks to Arthur Weasley, in Britain was still permitted mix Muggle technology and magic, what was illegal was the use (and enchanting them with the intention of use)).

"I told you!" Nagi said.

"Strange..." Harry stated.

"Do NOT understimate Goblins." a voice said. It was a cheetah with a package under his paw. "Hello, Lady McDowell, I was sent by the Chief of the Name and Arms to give you this."

Evangeline took the package, then asked: "What's that?"

"Well, I was ordered to tell you to watch the movie in the first DVD and then investigate about that. We have attached whatever the Clan has found."

"Do you have other orders?"

"Yes. One is to advise you to watch the movie with somebody you DEEPLY trust. The other is... Well, after I told you everything, I'm to RUN FOR MY LIFE!!!"

The talking cheetah ran away, faster even than a natural cheetah.

"Didn't your clan use raven as messengers?" Nagi asked.

"It was a Metamorphomagus." Evangeline replied. "Many of the MacDoualls of Logan have that power, and we train them HARD."

Then the cheetah stopped, facepalmed, transformed in a phoenix and Flamed away.

"Still, that's the first one who managed to transform in a phoenix, as far I know. I wonder where they found a phoenix that the guys can imitate..." Evangeline wondered.

"Twenty years ago the Moutohora Macaws(9) were bought by an unnamed Canadian millionaire." Harry said.

"And the chief is Canadian(10)..."

* * *

While she had serious trust issues, stemming from the fact that the beginning of all her troubles were her never-to-die big brother Uchtred and her bigoted betrothed, Evangeline still trusted some people. The Chief of the Name and Arms of her clan was in the number, but only because he was a just man and smart enough to not provoke her. The people she really trusted were a very strange group.

First of all, there was her sister, Lily. While their 'twin game' was now just an act to unnerve people and their characters were extremely different, with Evangeline being normally devious, calm and collected but prone to sudden and radical changes of mood thanks to her being still in puberty when she became a vampire (she was expected to end in a few days) and Lily being normally emotional, dreamy and a pranking nightmare (she had even faked her death while chatting on the phone with her grandsons. More than once) but very stable (she had ended her puberty when became a vampire), they were still trusting each other to an unmatched degree. Also, in the group there was the strange group of what Lily half-jokingly called her grandson's harem, including even his own adopted sister, an obscenely rich lesbian crazy princess with similar tendencies to Qiao (only regarding technology, thanks to God!) and, for their horror when they found out who he was grandson of, Takane D. Goodman and her partner Sakura Mei, the latter being an adopted in-law.

Two other trusted were Chachazero and Chachamaru. In spite of the shaky start, Chachazero was Evangeline's best friend and confident. And was literally unable to betray Evangeline in every form, but that was not important since many centuries. Chachamaru had similar relations. After all, she was born as Chachazero's substitute.

Other members were the Crimson Wing guys and a Kagetaro guy who was friend with Jack Rakan (and the Most Badass Man in the Universe, as Evangeline named him, was not the kind of man who conceded friendship to everyone). While they were crazy, and Evangeline still resented Albireo Imma even after having transformed him in Ayaka and Makie's plaything (the two forcing him to assume Negi's ten years old appearance for PG18 activities), they were still trustworthy. And Nagi was, after all, her beloved husband.

In the group there was also Father Corso, the Catholic priest who had celebrated her marriage. He wasn't the typical priest, as showed by the facts he used nitroglycerin in his exorcisms (that and other 'weirdnesses' in his exorcism would have had him suspended if not for Evangeline's being a friend of the late John Paul II and blackmailing the reigning pope) and, until her marriage, he helped Evangeline deal with the worst moments of her hormonal issues with very intimate means, but was a good man.

Last but not least, Negi and the class, plus Cocone (partner to the classmember Kasuga Misora), Anya (who was pratically Negi's sister) amd Kotaro (the dog boy had some merit, after all). In spite of the general weirdness and the conflicting characters, they had formed what Chisame called a 'ohana. And Chisame had once stated to a foe: "As that Disney character(11) says, ''Ohana means Family, and Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten', so kill yourself before I can catch you!". The mentioned foe was one of Fate's partners, and the fact Chisame was later seen cooking an Hawa'ian recipe of the times of the Hawa'ian cannibalism was quite indicative. And while generally less violent, they were pratically family. An odd, disfunctional, united, caring and loving family.

This strange assortement of people was who Evangeline kept with her to watch the DVD sent by the Chief. With Chisame, paranoid as always, armed with her most recent computer.

Initially the movie wasn't so strange. Well, that _Cloverfield_ it pretended to be something coming from the US Department of Defense, but the fact that, according to the Baka Rangers (who actually loved the genre, even if they preferred the Super Sentai(12) (they had even cosplayed _Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger_(13), with Chachamaru playing the sixth ranger and Chisame playing Bandora)), was a movie with a giant monster explained the thing. Evangeline even dismissed the link between a monster movie and the clovers as a mere coincidence.

Then, at 21'24'', there was the first glimp of the monster. And Evangeline found that strangely familiar. The more she watched, the more the monster was similar to the Clover, even in his sub-monsters. And at the end of the movie, exactly when Evangeline had decided to investigate why a monster movie titled _Cloverfield_ had inside the Clover Monster she had chased all around the world before finally defeating it, Chisame dropped her bombshell: "Qiao Ling-Cheng, do you know why my computer says that some footage of the monster is NOT CGI, especially the scene with the B-2 attacking the monster?"

All turned to see Qiao, only to find a plushie panda dressed as Super Sailor Mars. A plushie that Mana aimed a flamethrower at, until it revealed to be Qiao with a suit.

"I hoped to have them cooled a bit before saying, ne..." the Martian time-traveller said. "Well, that will happen."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know the exact characteristics or timetable. That's what I know. First, Evangeline, when you sealed(14) it you were a bit in a hurry before it revived and the chase started back, so you left some hole that a skilled sealer could use to unseal Clover in spite of the tremendous power you used. And Chigusa is skilled enough. SIT! CHIGUSA IS NOT SO IDIOT TO DO SO!"

The presents put on hold the plan to go and kill Chigusa.

"Chigusa had originally planned to unseal Clover and control it, but when she saw the sign Evangeline left she just ran away from the city, scared by the monster she was about unsealing." Qiao continued. "When she returned to destroy all the notes on how unseal it, she found they had disappeared. That's when she decided to kidnap Konoka and unseal Sukuna. Sukuna was controllable, the Clover was not. Since her imprisonement, she tried to warn about the monster, to no avail, and was later found dead. And here comes part of the story, the one I altered a bit and set in the manga _Cloverfield/Kishin_. In 2014, the monster will be freed by some cultist with the cover of an oil company. The JSDF will manage to repel the first attacks of the uncontrolled monster until the cultists found a way to control the Clover. Sadly, their avatar won't help them, and will feed them to Clover."

Evangeline laughed at the cruel irony. Trying to control the Clover was folly, and being killed by it was actually funny.

"After a while, the avatar will free the monster, who will depose its eggs and go." Qiao said.

"EGGS?!?!?!"

"THERE IS MORE THAN ONE?!?!?!"

"There WAS more than one. Clan MacDowall and MacDougall(15) hunted them down, and that's the last survivor." Evangeline said.

"And you will destroy the eggs as it'll finish deposing, before starting the chase again." Qiao added. "Finally, at 11 PM of May 22, 2015 the Clover Monster will start its attack on New York. Initial attempts from the US Military and the Aurors will fail. No present MacDowall or MacDougall will be able to cast a barrier capable to stop the monster long enough to kill it with the End of the World Spell(16). In the end, at 6 o'clock AM of May 23, the US Air Force will act the Hammerdown protocol, hitting the Clover Monster with missiles from all the B-52, B-1 and B-2 presents on US soil and all the planes presents in the state of New York. Not enough to actually kill it, but enough to knock it out and seriously harm it. And keep it down long enough to Evangeline cast the End of the World spell at maximum power and finally kill it. That's how in the future I come from the Statute of Secrecy was definitely BROKEN: after the major failing in preventing the monster from attacking New York, the governements started to lose what trust they had in the magical governements, specially as the Japanese and British Ministries initially prevented Evangeline from knowing and destroying it, and in 2037 the newly elected US president Qiao Ling-Cheng made publics ALL the documents on the Cloverfield Incident, praising Evangeline's intervention and the Department of Magic, denouncing the operate of the late British puppet minister Pius Thicknesse and the Japanese minister Kurosaki Hinata(17) and starting the Chaos. And that's anything you'll get out from me, for now. That and the fact I developed the barrier shot exactly to ease the destruction of the last Clover Monster and all the other things that the guy from Providence described in his books(18). Now, Mr Scott..."

Qiao disappeared in a flash of white and blue light with the Federation beaming sound effect from _Star Trek_.

"One day I'll have to make her confess about her future." Yue said, information hungry as ever.

Then, Evangeline started cackling evily. She would get him, and finally destroy the only one that had escaped her. Not even Cthulhu and Nyarlotep had escaped, only Clover.

"Hold on, Kurosaki and his party were ruined by Evangeline after that Malfoy managed to Crucio him in public and Evangeline buyed off their financial supporters, but that puppet minister?" Chisame asked. "Puppet of who, in that future? What's happened to Great Britain in that future?"

"How much did you fucked up, Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

"And why she bore the name of a future President of the United States of America?"

footnotes

(1)I linked the Colchian mages since the appearance of two of them in the Greek myth. The older is Circe, whose transformation were apparently linked to a potion Odysseus drank after eating an antidote. The younger, and arguably the most powerful, is her niece Medea, who was represented as an healer (having healed Atalanta and Heracles) and a potionist capable to make a dragon sleep, burn two people to death with a potion in the die of the clothes of one of them and even revive deads (she killed and cut to pieces a live ram or Jason father, then threw the pieces in a cauldron full of some potion and the victim jumped out of the cauldron alive, fully healed and younger).

(2)Look at child Evangeline and then at Emma Watson when she played Hermione in the first two HP movies: miss Watson looks a lot like Evangeline, and with brown eyes and light brown bushy hair instead of green eyes and platinum blonde and slightly wavy hair. The only other difference is that Evangeline's child form is a bit taller, but that's because Evangeline is actually quite tall for her age (in her adult body she's even almost tall as Nagi) and miss Watson was nine when played Hermione the first time.

(3)Bao Xishun, the officially recognized World Tallest Living Man, is tall 2.36m. The claimant Leonid Stadnyk is reported to be 2.57m (not independently confirmed). In the rare images with other people, Jack Rakan appears near 3m, or 10 ft.

(4)Yes, since december 7, 1941 to the battle of Alam Halfa the Italians were able to indirectly read part of the British signals. It happened that the night before Italy declared war to the US operatives from the Servizio Informazioni Militari (SIM, the Italian military intelligence until 1945) infiltrated the US embassy and copied the US diplomatic codes. When they found out that the military attachè of the American embassy in Alexandria was informed of many of the British operations and transmitted the data to Washington, the SIM started intercepting and decoding those messages. Then during the battle of Alam Halfa a German general managed to send in first line the intercepting team, where the Britons captured them.

(5)Heavy water, also known as deuterium oxide and deuterium protium oxide, was an absolutely needed element in early production of weapon grade uranium and plutonium. When the British Special Operation Executive managed to sabotage the only heavy water production facility of Hitler's empire it considerably slowed the German nuclear program, later definitevely and literally sank when the Germans were forced to close the facility and a Norwegian SOE operative sank the last little batch of heavy water the Nazi had somehow managed to produce after the first sabotage and the costant bombings.

(6)The Darwin Awards really exists, and the example I reported is a true Darwin Award. Check out their site for more info.

(7)A very futuristic looking handgun for personal defence. While it was a good weapon, it was a commercial failure, and production was discontinued. It was available in 9x21mmIMI (Italian market only), 9mm Parabellum and .40 S&W.

(8)During Operation Neptune (the part of Operation Overlord involving the landings in Normandy), the battle at Utah Beach was the one won with the lesser casualties for the Allied troops.

(9)Mentioned in _Quidditch Through the Ages_, they're a New Zealand team known for their speed, showmanship and phoenix mascot Sparky. Sparky is, along Dumbledore's familiar Fawkes, the only known domesticated phoenix.

(10)Since 1987 the Chief of the Name and Arms is Fergus Day Hort MacDowall of Garthland, born and residing in Canada.

(11)As you probably know, that's Lilo from the _Lilo and Stitch_ franchise.

(12)A group of Japanese tv series from Toei. with five+1 heroes in spandex fighting evil with help from giant robots. Since 1993, the action sequences from the Super Sentai series are dubbed and fused with US made story sequences to form the Power Rangers franchise. As you probably know, Akamatsu parodied them with the Mahora Sentai Baka Rangers.

(13)For international distribution, _Galaxy Rangers_. That's probably the most famous Super Sentai outside Japan, as it's action sequences were used for the first series of the Power Rangers franchise, _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers_. Just to let you know, the Rita Repulsa of the _Power Rangers_ is a slightly less crazy and not singing version of Bandora, the _Zyuranger_ villain.

(14)Well, I needed a monster that could be a credible foe for Evangeline, and as it happens the Cloverfield Monster is scary enough. I didn't used Godzilla, Gamera or others because Clover is more credible in this situation.

(15)The clans MacDowall and MacDougall are in fact two now indipendents branches of the same clan, both claiming to descend from king Fergus of Galloway, MacDougall from his supposed descendants Somerled, his son Dubgall Mac Somairle (Anglicized, Dougall son of Somerled) and his son Duncan MacDowall lord of Argyl, MacDowall from his first son lord Uchtred de Galloway, his son Dowal de Galloway, his son Dowal MacDowal of Galloway, his son Donald MacDowall of Galloway and, finally, sir Dougal MacDowall, lord of Garthland. That's why I linked them... And Evangeline could claim Sarah McDougall as her distant relative without fan intervention!

(16)Estrapolated from how Evangeline defeated Sukuna: she had first Chachamaru hit Sukuna with a 'barrier shot', and THEN attacked the demon god.

(17)Just to have you know, Hinata is a name for BOTH sex. And this Hinata is a male.

(18)If you somehow hadn't recognized this, take a look at H.P. Lovecraft on Wikipedia.


	6. Hogwarts

This time I have many things to say.

Did you noted how many Scots there're in _Harry Potter_? I don't mean the Hogsmeade residents (Hogsmeade is in Scotland), but the other characters: Minerva McGonagall may be Irish (the last name is Irish, even if I know of at least a McGonagall born in Scotland), but Scots are: Ernie MacMillan, the only mentioned Morag MacDougal and her possible clanskin Eddie Carmichael (there're both a Clan Carmichael and a branch of Clan MacDougall with the last name Carmichael), Rufus Scrimgeour, Hannah Abbott, ROWENA RAVENCLAW... Well, I should thank JKR for giving me so many Scots with those last names. Specially MacMillan and MacDougal.

Now, a question: did you found the comic book character? He was Garfield Logan, alias Beast Boy. First appeared in _Doom Patrol #99_ in November 1965, you'll probably know him from his animated counterpart in the _Teen Titans_ animated series. In the fanfic he was the Metamorphmagus (similar power) from LOGAN.

by lord Martiya

Disclaimer: the division between wizards and mages is a melding between my own Different Traditions system and the system created by Zephyrfiction for his fanfiction International Magic (a Negima!/Harry Potter crossover where Harry, Ron and Hermione are sent to Mahora as exchange students) and granted me permission to use. Thanks, Zephyr.

Other disclaimer: as you'll probably notice, my grammar in this chapter is much better than in the previous. I'd like to thank the fellow author Tail Kinker for his beta reading job.

**SIXTH PERIOD: HOGWARTS**

It was the First of September, 2008. The day when Harry went to Hogwarts the first time. They had a little run-in with the Weasley family, whose matriarch had forgotten the number of the platform (9 3/4. No Magicfolk-only platform had a normal name), thanks to a prank from two of her sons. That and Lucius Malfoy pointing Harry at his child version, most probably his son Draco (the pitiful result of mixing the naming conventions of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black and of the Noble House of Malfoy(1)). Apart that, there was nothing worthy of note on the platform.

Then, on the train, Harry was sitting alone in a compartment reading his copy of _Tatsumiya Mana's Handbook for Killing_ (the last of a long list of creepy but useful presents from the mercenary) when Hermione Granger entered.

"Hi. May I sit?" she asked.

Harry looked and nodded.

"Hermione Granger." she presented herself.

"Harry McDowell." he replied.

"I know. I was searching for you."

Harry frowned. Given what he saw at Mahora, this one was either a fangirl or a kidnapper. Even with his mother's warning that Mahora's girls were a bit different from the others, those were the two only possibilities he could though of. Before he could grab his things and run, Draco Malfoy opened the door, stared at him with his four goons, said "Crap!" and ran, immediately followed by his goons.

"Thanks." Hermione said.

"Uh... Care to explain?" Harry asked.

"I was searching for a compartement when I accidentally bumped the blond, and he's not exactly amicable. From his bragging I understood he values family above all else, so I supposed that a relative of the Dreaded Dark Evangel would scare him away."

"Related to who?" Harry asked, his mind screaming _HOW DOES SHE KNOW?!?!?! WHAT I'LL DO?!?!?! KILL HER?!?!?! WHERE I HIDE THE BODY?!?!?!_ The fact that none of that appeared on his face is testament of how good emotion handling teachers Evangeline and Mana were.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell. The last name is a bit of a giveaway. Maybe your mother knows her. I'd so like to meet her... She'd be a so great witch..."

"Mage."

"Uh?"

"Old story, and long, but quite important. The short version is that there're many approaches at magic. Basically, they're the Colchian, based mostly on potions you could use even to raise the dead(2), the Italic one based on rituals with the strangest and most powerful effects you could believe...

"Tell one."

"Romans had a name-based ritual to bribe away enemy magic, or, as they believed, enemy gods(3), and I saw a ritual to force recognition of magic. It would have just canceled the scepticism Muggles experiences to magic, but if it was completed in six months all the world would know about magic. May I continue?"

Hermione, now speechless, just nodded.

"Then there's the Afro-Hebrew magic, specialized in animation and causing things to happen by simulating them(4), the Shamanic tradition specialized in communicating with nature and manipulating their own spirits(5), the talisman-based magic diffused in China and Japan(6), the changing magic of the ancient Celts(7), and, finally, the Hermetic tradition, based on verbal formulas to make things happen. There are sub-divisions, obviously, like the one between Mages and Wizards in the Hermetic tradition. Mage style was adopted and diffused by the Romans when they found out it was faster and more combat-useful than their own magic(8), and perfected with the ancestors of the wands after the conquest of Egypt. Then the Wizard style appeared. It was easier to use and draw less energy from the caster, and so some Wizards decided they were better than the Mages and the Muggles, and there was war. In the end they found a compromise and Wizarding style is the most diffused in Europe, but Mages are more diffused in the rest of the world and on Mars."

Hermione was about to question him about Mars when the door was flung open and two other first years entered. One had the trademark red hair of the Weasleys, the other, obviously the leader, had an arrogant look. Much more arrogant than Malfoy's.

"Out. We sit here." he said.

"Why should we? We were here first." Hermione replied.

"Don't you know who he is?" the redhead asked. "He's Dumbledore's apprentice!"

"So? I'm Harry James McDowell, and my godmother is the first in the line of succession of the Hawa'ian crown, but it's not like that give me special rights." Harry calmly said. "Now, get out, or else..."

* * *

In Japan, Evangeline was talking with an old aquitance. The feared Augusta Longbottom. Who had a problem.

"OK, Dumbly took your grandson as apprentice. What's the problem?" Evangeline asked.

"The problem is that Dumbledore mentioned something about he and Harry Potter being the only ones who could possibly defeat Voldemort, and... Well, before that Neville had confidence issues, now he has three times Lucius' arrogance without the brain to support it." Augusta replied. "Don't get me wrong, Neville has potential, but still can't use it good enough to support half of Lucius' arrogance. So, I ask, can your son teach him humility?"

"If you ask me to tell him that, don't worry, he can't stand bullies. If you ask me he's able to do so... Well, do you know what a 'ohana is?"

"Yes. Don't tell around, but I'm a _Lilo and Stitch_ fan..."

"Well, in his 'ohana there're many good fighters, and he picked up a lot from all of us."

* * *

"How...?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Wizard's magic may be simpler, but Mage's is pretty superior in combat. And our clan is kinda specialized in Ice magic. After all, our signature spell is the End of the World that can freeze Godzilla-sized demon gods..." Harry replied. "That thing is something every MacDowall of my age can do. Some of the clan are better at other elements, and my aunt is even a FIRE user, but still..."

"I knew about the Ice. How did you stopped him dead with a LOOK?"

Harry her the copy of the _Tatsumiya Mana's Handbook for Killing_, open at the chapter about psychological warfare, and said: "I know the author." Then he flicked his hand to send out the ice block containing Neville Longbottom and his Weasley goon and closed the door.

Just a few seconds later, they heard: "Going to provoke a MacDowall... What the hell they had in mind? And how did that Malfoy knew? Oh, when Mom will know... I just hope they don't end in the same house. Did he actually had to verify the fame of the MacDowall? Wasn't enough when they frozen down the Ministry for that?"

"Frozen down the Ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Something about a girl of the clan being killed and the Ministry condemning a guy without even searching for evidence." Harry replied.

While Longbottom and his goon got unfrozen, Harry and Hermione, thanks to her hunger for knowledge and the fact he never had a friend of his age (the only people who wasn't scared of Mahora's craziness were all older, the only exceptions being Haruna's siblings. And given she was the quiet one, Harry was positively scared), the two got somehow friends.

* * *

On the boats for Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione narrowly missed Longbottom and his goon thanks to a couple of Scots, namely an Ernie MacMillan guy who had with himself an armored case and a Morag MacDougal. Then, when they were all waiting for the Sorting, and while Weasley cursed two of his brothers, two twins who made him believe that the ceremony was not wearing a talking hat but wrestling with a troll, Malfoy's gang 'casually' blocked all the paths between Harry and Neville Longbottom. Apparently the Malfoy scion was smart enough to not want a fight involving the Ice spells of Clan MacDowall and the Water spells of Clan MacDougall. Plus, he knew well that in similar situations Scots tended to stick together against English nobles, and the fact that MacMillan's case had an American mark on could mean that it came from the US branch of the clan, and given they produced what Wizards considered heavy weapons(9)...

Then the sorting came. With surprises. Obviously, the only guess you could do about Muggleborns was not-Slytherin, and even that was uncertain(10), but for most Purebloods you could guess fairly accurate. So, it was quite a surprise that two of Malfoy's goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, were sorted in Gryffindor. At least now Dumbledore was fairly certain what the Sorting Hat had been paid for by Malfoy sr, given Malfoy jr. very-convincing-but-not-enough-to-fool-THE-Dumbledore fake shocked expression. Why, he could only guess, even if Snape suggested it came from their stupidity and Malfoy Jr. having found two alternative bodyguards by chance.

Neville Longbottom, as expected, was sorted in Gryffindor, and so was Hermione Granger. Then, Harry's turn came.

"_Let me see..." _the Hat 'said'. _"A very difficult Sorting, this is... You're loyal and hard-working, intelligent and knowledge-thirsty, cunning and a hell of bastard, and brave bordering on insanity. Some preference, kid?"_

"_Not much. After all, you're the expert, right?"_ Harry mentally replied.

"_Hehe, right... Well, I can tell your thirst for knowledge is a bit superior, and given your Clan..._ RAV-Wait a second... THE HELL?!?!?!"

"It's funny!"

"Forget what I just said, guv, your place is GRYFFINDOR! Holy shit, considering THAT funny... Last one thought that feeding an annoying classmate to a werewolf was a funny prank... At least this one is more the Ravenclaw type than the Slytherin and is quiet and controlled..."

"Thanks god it's not another one..." Snape blurted out.

After that the Sorting proceeded without other surprises, until Ronald Weasley, A.K.A. Longbottom's goon, was Sorted.

"Another Weasley... I know EXACTLY where I'll sort you." the Sorting Hat said out loud. "SLYTHERIN!"

**BUMP!**

"Just kidding!" the Hat said. "He's a GRYFFINDOR, and when he wake up tell him to not bully the Twin, they know all too well how to contact and bribe me and many other people."

After all the Sorting, and waking up Ron Weasley, the Headmaster spoke: "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Unknowing to him, or pretty much everyone else, those words had scared Harry, a lot.

_Crap! He has the same humor of Qiao-akuoba_(11)_! And he's in charge!!! If he's half as crazy as her, we're doomed!!!_

After the banquet, Dumbledore made some announces. First, welcoming back Quirinus Quirrel, once Muggle Studies teacher, now, after a sabbatic year, Defence Against Dark Arts teacher. And scared as hell. Second, something about a list of forbidden objects, and, for second years and older, the tries for the Quidditch teams. Third, a corridor in the third floor was forbidden to "anyone who don't wish a rather painful death". At that point Harry noted Longbottom being curious enough to take a look, and started to wonder if magicfolks had something like the Darwin Awards(12).

* * *

In the dormitory Harry was reading a book when Longbottom and Weasley ripped it.

"It was a first edition of _Dracula_. Do you have any idea of how much you owe me now?" Harry said.

"Shut the fuck up, Potter." Longbottom said. "You will apologize for your actions on the train, or !!!"

"Team Chacha-Gryffindor to Command: Longbottom and Weasley tried to attack him. They are out of the window, now." a Chacha doll dressed as a SAS soldier said to the air. Near the window, two other Chachas, dressed as a Napoleonic-era soldier of the King's Own Borderers (later King's Own Scottish Borderers) regiment and a member of the Scots Guards of the British Army, were keeping the two from falling to their deaths.

A couple seconds later two other Chachas, dressed as members of the Royal Gurkha Rifles (completed with kukri knives) and the Parachute Regiment, entered the room and jumped down the window, returning only after cutting naked the two victims.

"Hoot!"

"Yes, Samael, they're from mom. I think." Harry replied to the snowy owl that had just collected the money for _Dracula_'s cost from Longbottom's cash.

"Hoot hoot hoot?"

"I told you, I was about naming you after queen Jadwiga of Poland(13), but mom's line has a tradition of naming pets after angels."

"Hoot."

"Zero's a fan of the Angel of Death, and I owed her one."

Samael facepalmed and returned to the owlery after delivering the money. Then Harry repaired his book and returned reading.

Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Er... MacMillan, what do you have in that case?" an Hufflepuff Muggleborn student asked.

"My comics collection. Why?" was the reply.

So long for the suspect of him carrying a precision rifle.

footnotes

(1)As you probably know, the House of Black named many of its members after astronomical objects (searching on the Harry Potter Wiki I found Sirius, Regulus Arcturus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Cygnus, Charis, Cassiopeia, Alphard, Hesper, Pollux, Lycoris and Phoebe. If you search on Wikipedia, you'll found that most of them are stars or costellations, with Hesper being a variant of Esther (meaning 'star'), Charis an asteroid, Lycoris, meaning 'twilight' in Greek, an obscure homage to the Sun, and Phoebe the name of a Moon Goddess and a moon of Saturn), while Malfoy family members have often named its members from demons and otherwordly creatures (Lucius is related to LUCIFER, while his father Abraxas take name from an entity claimed to be a Gnostic deity, an Egyptian god, a demon or the sum of God and Satan). Draco sums both, as draco is a constellation and the Latin word for dragon, often used as a face for Satan in Christian mythology. On a similar note, his son in canon, Scorpius Hyperion, is named after the Scorpio constellation, that as zodiacal sign is linked to Hades, and after a moon of Saturn.

(2)As Medea DID in myth.

(3)That's true: ancient Romans bribed away enemy gods before attacking a besieged city. For the same reason, the Romans always kept secret the real name (now lost) of their city, calling it with the nicknames Roma (meaning 'the place of the Romans'), from wich the modern names, or Urbe (literally 'THE City').

(4)That's mostly based on the legend of the Golem, the zombies (their legend originated in Africa) and the performances of Egyptian mages in the ancient stories (animating armies of statues, beheading a chicken and then make it reattach the head by itself and sinking an entire warfleet by sinking their reproductions are just some examples).

(5)This one comes from the classical portrait of shamans in Far West fiction.

(6)See Chigusa, she's a good example of what Japanese and Chinese mages of ancient stories are supposed to be.

(7)Based on what fairies are normally shown doing: changing things and people, healing, powering up, crippling and killing them. Morgana Le Fay is a good example.

(8)If you don't believe Romans would do something like that, I'll just tell you that the oval Roman shield used during the Republic (of wich the reptangular one is a developement) was adopted afted they saw the Samnythes use them, their famous aqueducts, Rome's sewers and most of their own architecture were of Etruscan origin, their gladius swords were originally Gaulish and Hiberians (first adopted by the legions defeated at Cannae for their campaign in Spain and then in their revenge at Zama) and later perfected, their infamous javelins were apparently an Etruscan weapon they later adopted and perfected in design and use, the armor used during the Republican era was of Celtic origin, their warships evolved from designs from Carthage (their obiquitous quinquiremes were alleged to be originally copies of a Carthaginian ship they managed to capture), Greek cities (mostly the triremes, built in the Greek cities in Italy) and pirates (their infamous liburnians were a pirate design with better protection and weaponry), their entire siege technology were the spoils of war of Syracuse... I suppose that's enough.

(9)What the McMillan Brothers Rifle Company produces is actually small arms in the form of very accurate hunting and sniping rifles. Still, amongst this company products there's the Tac-50, perfectly capable to shoot 13.8 cm (5.45 in) long EXPLOSIVE-INCENDIARY-ARMOR PIERCING bullets. And that, compared to what Wizards had showed, is pretty much heavy weaponry with the added bonus of accuracy outstanding enough to hit a man-sized target at 2430 m (1.435 miles).

(10)I know at least three Half-Bloods (Tom Riddle, Tracey Davis and Severus Snape) and a possible bastard (Blaise Zabini, son of a seven times widowed woman) in Slytherin. Given that and that JKR had a Slytherin character cut from the books who would have been daughter to a Muggle woman and a Squib and, on top of that, third cousin to the Gryffindor-only Weasleys, I seriously doubt that blood purity is really a factor. Apart for the students' safety.

(11)I made up this honofic by melding 'aku', evil, and '-oba', the Japanese honorific for your own aunt.

(12)The Darwin Awards are awarded to anyone who helps the long-time survival of mankind by eliminating himself from the gene pool in a very stupid way, like the couple who was killed by a train while having sex on the railway.

(13)Venerated as Saint Edwig by the Roman Catholic Church, she's one of two saints known as Hedwig by English-speaking people.


End file.
